I Solemnly Swear I'm Up To No Good
by supergirl3684
Summary: Lupin catches Harry and holds him accountable for his actions.  Harry discovers just what the map can do in the 'wrong' hands...WARNING: includes the spanking of a teen
1. Remus

I solemnly swear I am up to no good.

**SUMMARY: **Lupin catches Harry and holds him accountable for his actions. Harry discovers just what the map can do in the 'wrong' hands...WARNING: includes the spanking of a teen.

**AUTHOR: **Star blaz

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.

**A/N:** This story is being posted for me by supergirl3684.

**A/N2:** 3rd year fic, when Remus catches Harry with the map, Remus decides to have a 'discussion' with Harry. (Yes I know it's been done before.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With a snarl, and a fierce glare Snape turned around and stalked down the corridor, his robes billowing behind him. Harry watched Snape's departure and let out a sigh of relief, turning to Lupin he opened his mouth to thank his professor when he saw the expression on Lupin's face. He cringed as he spied the furious glare on Lupin's face. He thought he was in the clear when Snape left, but he quickly amended that thought; Lupin was not going to let him off.

"Right then, let's continue this in my office." Lupin turned to lead the way.

Harry stood frozen with dread, Lupin noticing the distinct lack of the sound of following footsteps turned to Harry. "Now, Harry!" He said sternly.

Harry gathered his wits and hurried to catch up to his professor. Far too soon for his liking, the two arrived at the Defense Against the Dark Arts office. Lupin walked in, but Harry froze at the doorway. He swallowed the lump in his throat; he realized he was in _big_ trouble. Before Lupin could rebuke him again, Harry stepped into the office.

Lupin had already seated himself in a chair that had been moved to the middle of the room.

"Come here Harry." Lupin commanded in a stern voice.

Harry was suddenly filled with panic, and moved to rush out the open door. Lupin, somehow sensing this had beaten Harry to the door and caught his arm.

"You've just made this harder on yourself." He said as he pulled Harry over to the chair. Seating himself, he pulled Harry to face him. Harry was small enough that he was eye level with the seated professor. Lupin took out his wand and with a wave, the door was shut and locked. He then waved his wand and cast a silencing charm.

Harry was suddenly finding his feet to be very interesting. Lupin put his finger under his chin and gently lifted up the boy's head to face him. Lupin's expression softened as he saw the repentant expression on Harry's face.

"Harry, I want to talk about your actions today."

Harry suddenly became panicked. "I didn't go to Hogsmead! I got the candy from Ron from the last visit. I... I like to save it up and eat it slowly that's why I still have some." Harry pleaded.

Lupin's face became thunderous, before Harry could even begin to regret his words; Lupin turned him around and landed three extremely hard smacks. Harry yelped with every smack, and filled with dread as Lupin turned Harry to face him once again.

"Harry James Potter! I don't appreciate being lied to!" He said sternly.

Harry nodded, flushed with embarrassment that he had reacted like a naughty little child and lied to his favorite professor.

Lupin breathed in a huge breath to calm himself. "Let's try that again. Harry do you have any excuse for going to Hogsmead without permission?"

Harry shook his head and again studied his shoes.

"I want a verbal answer, young man!" Lupin said sharply.

"No, sir." Harry said miserably.

"So you have no reason to go to Hogsmead, without permission, when you have an escaped criminal that could be looking for you?" Lupin's voice was rising. "Not only were you breaking school rules, but you also put yourself in danger! And all for what? A few sweets and some prank products?"

Harry bit his lip and winced at the words. It sounded so much worse when he put it that way. "I-I just wanted to be like everyone else. It's not fair that I'm the only one that can't go to Hogsmead! And it's not _my_ fault that Black is at large!" Harry stamped his feet in frustration.

"You will stop this tantrum this instant, young man!" Lupin said thunderously.

Harry shrank at the angry voice, and he immediately regretted his words.

"I-I'm sorry!"

"Ohhh, rest assured you will be." Lupin said. "Harry, let's not put this off any longer. Take down your trousers and shorts."

Harry cringed; he had suspected this ever since Lupin had landed those three hard smacks, his bottom was still smarting from them. In a small voice, he asked. "W-what are you going to do?" Dreading the answer.

"I'm going to spank you." Lupin said firmly.

Harry's eyes widened, even though he had expected it, to hear it from Lupin made it so much more real.

"B-but I don't want a spanking!" He whined.

"What you want is not an issue here, you absolutely deserve a spanking and that's what you will get. " Lupin said. "Now, lower your trousers and your shorts." He repeated.

Harry hesitated, he was frantically thinking of how he could get out of this. Unfortunately no ideas were forthcoming. Growing impatient, Lupin said. "I'll count to three and if they are not down… you will be very sorry."

"One."

"Two" Harry snapped to and scrambled to bare his bottom.

"Good boy." Lupin said as he pulled the boy over his lap.

Harry groaned, his feet didn't even touch the floor; it made him feel like such a small child. He hated being the shortest kid of his year.

Getting Harry situated, Lupin reached his arm over Harry's waist and pulled him close. Wasting no time he brought his hand high up and struck the upturned bottom with a terrific SMACK!

Harry's eyes widened as his brain the registered the terrible sting. He kicked and squirmed, but Lupin had an iron grip.

"Why are you getting this spanking, Harry?" Lupin's question was heavy laden with smacks.

"OWW! Didn't ouch! We already talk ahhh! About this?" He cried out as Lupin continued to rain down stinging spanks.

"You are in no position to talk back, young man! I suggest you answer the question." Lupin said sternly.

"I ahhh! Went to owww! Hogsmead!" Harry answered.

"And why is that not allowed?"

"Be-oww Because I don't have my ouch! Permission slip signed! OWWW!"

"And?" Lupin prompted.

"And it's ahhh! Against the rules!" Harry's bottom was stinging horribly and his eyes were starting to prickle.

"That's right. Rules. Are. Not. Meant. To. Be. Broken!" Lupin punctuated each word with a hard SMACK!

"Ahhh! I won't oowww! I won't do it again!" Harry was squirming and wiggling like crazy in an attempt to avoid the oncoming swats. But to no avail.

"And why else should you not leave the castle?" Lupin questioned.

"Because Aiieee! Black is owww! On the loose!" Harry's arms and legs were flailing, but nothing stopped Lupin from landing the terrific wallops exactly where he wanted them.

"And why is it bad that you are out and about when Black is at large?" Lupin continued.

"Because it ouch! Puts me in danger! Aahhh!"

"That's right. You. Are. Not. To. Put. Yourself. In. Danger! Do you understand, young man?" Lupin lifted his leg to elevate Harry's bottom and give him better access to the sensitive sit spot. With each word he landed an especially hard smack to the tender area. He wanted to make sure that Harry would remember that lesson.

"I AAHHH! I UNDERSTAND!" Harry cried out. He hated the incredible sting and ache that was building in his hindquarters. But most of all he hated feeling so young and small, helpless to do anything but take the spanking like a naughty little boy over his father's knee.

"I'm sorry! Owww! I'll never do it again! Ahhhh! I'll be good for the rest of my life! Aiiieee!" Harry sobbed as he promised.

Inwardly, Lupin smiled. How clearly he remembered being in the same position and making the same impossible promises himself.

Surveying the bright red bottom, he knew that the message had been delivered; now it was time to finish up.

Landing ten hard spanks to Harry's sit spot, Harry started crying freely.

Lupin stopped and began to rub Harry's back to calm the child down. After Harry's breathing evened out, Harry moved to get off his professor's lap. But Lupin still held him firmly. Puzzled, Harry looked back at Lupin's face. Lupin still had a very stern expression on his face.

"Harry, I want you to understand that putting yourself needlessly in danger is completely unacceptable."

Harry nodded his head anxiously and said. "Yes sir! I understand, I'll never do it again."

Lupin gave him a smile. "That's good to hear."

Then Lupin's face shifted back to the stern demeanor. "Now, we need to talk about your little tantrum, the lying, and disobedience."

Harry's eyes widened in dismay, he was going to get more? But his backside was already on fire!

"But-" He began.

"Harry, I will not tolerate tantrums, you are thirteen not five years old, and I expect you to act your age." Lupin cut off. "Also, lying and disobedience are completely unacceptable! I expect you to be truthful with me! You know, lying breeds mistrust, and you don't want me to mistrust you do you?"

"No, sir. I want you to trust me. I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" He said glumly.

"Good. Now about the disobedience… when I tell you to do something, I expect you to obey. I told you to come to me and you tried to run away." Lupin said angrily.

Harry's face flushed with shame. "I'm sorry." Was all he could say.

Lupin nodded his head. "Yes, you will be. Your actions have earned you a little extra."

Lupin pulled out his wand and said. "Accio ruler!" The ruler flew across the room and Lupin deftly caught it.

Harry's eyes widened and he squirmed fiercely. "No! Professor, please don't! I understand, and your hand hurts enough!" Harry pleaded.

"Harry, everything you do has consequences. You must accept those consequences and remember them so you won't repeat the same mistakes. I'm going to give you five smacks for the tantrum and ten each for the lying and disobedience. Twenty-five smacks in all. I'll tell you now, the ruler does indeed sting more than the hand, but you'll survive and be better for it. I hope this will deter you from future tantrums, and lying and disobedience." Lupin said sternly.

Tapping the ruler to Harry's already reddened bottom, he asked. "What is this spanking for?"

"For throwing a tantrum." Harry said, he was already starting to tear up in anticipation.

"That is correct." Lupin said and brought the ruler down with crisp smacks.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Harry's struggles began anew. The ruler hurt so much worse than the hand, and on an already sore bottom, it quickly relit the fire.

Lupin paused. "There, that was for the tantrum. Now, what is this next spanking for?"

Harry was crying softly, but he still answered. "For lying." He replied glumly.

"That is correct." Lupin brought down the ruler and landed ten hard smacks to Harry's very red bottom.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Harry was sobbing, and had given up his struggles. He just lay there, defeated and took each smack; his bottom felt like a blowtorch was being applied to it.

Lupin stopped after the ten. "We're almost done here. Now, this is important. What is this next spanking for?"

Filled with dread, Harry still sobbed out an answer. "I disobeyed you **sob** I tried to run away instead of coming to you. I'm sorry! Please!"

Lupin rubbed Harry's back and replied gently. "Sorry, Harry. Just ten more, alright?"

Harry nodded his head, fully submissive and accepting his well deserved punishment.

Lupin lifted his leg to give him better access to the sit spot. He was going to make these last ones really counted. Harry would be feeling this tomorrow.

Bringing down the ruler, he gave the last ten terrific wallops.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Harry was sobbing hard, his bottom felt like and inferno. He was quite sure that he would never sit again. Lupin set the ruler on the desk, and rubbed Harry's back, and whispered reassurances. When the boy finally calmed down, Lupin pulled up his shorts and maneuvered him onto his lap. Careful to avoid Harry's very sore bottom, he pulled Harry into a hug and rocked him softly. He fondly ran his hand through the boy's hair and continued to rub his back. Despite his sore bottom, Harry relaxed into his favorite teacher's embrace. In spite of the pain in his hindquarters, he felt good. Warm and safe and, well…loved. _I wonder if this is what a father feels like._ Harry wondered. Finally, when Harry's sobs had subsided, and his breathing evened out. Lupin stood him up, and helped him with his clothes.

"Harry, there are many people that love you. You shouldn't worry them by needlessly putting yourself in danger." Lupin said gently.

Harry looked up, hopeful. "Sir?"

Answering the unasked question, Lupin replied. "Yes, Dumbledore, Hermione, the Weasleys, they would all be very hurt if something happened to you…and that includes myself. I love you Harry, please keep yourself safe."

Harry stared at his teacher in amazement; no one had ever said they loved him before. Harry's eyes filled with tears, and this time not from pain. Lupin pulled Harry into another embrace and let Harry sort out his feelings.

Finally they let go, Lupin stood up. "You know Harry, your parents would be very proud of the person you are growing up to be, I know that I am.

Harry almost started crying again, he had never been told that someone was proud of him. Suddenly a thought occurred to him.

"Sir?" He said in a soft voice. "Did you know my parents?"

Lupin smiled gently. "They were my closest friends, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I just didn't know how to break it to you, and honestly, I wanted to get to know you without starting out as just your 'parent's friend'."

Harry perked up. "Could you tell me about them?"

Lupin chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm. "Yes, Harry. But not right now." Seeing the boy's face fall, he amended. "I'm sure you're very tired from your ordeal, I should think that you would want to go back to your dorm for a nap.

Harry yawned. He _was_ tired. Lupin started to usher Harry to the door. "I want you to go straight back, remember what we discussed about disobedience. If you don't… I shall know." He said tapping the map.

Harry headed out and made sure to obey Lupin's instructions. If he could help it, he never wanted to have another 'discussion' again. Finding his bed, Harry collapsed into it and fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	2. Caught Again

**I solemnly swear I am up to no good. Part 2**

_Remus studies the map and makes a startling discovery. What will this mean for Harry?_

Remus fingered the map with a fond smile on his lips. Taking his wand out he tapped it and said. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

The magic activated and soon the simple parchment became a detailed map. So many fond memories of past misadventures filled his head. Looking down at it he quickly found the dot he was looking for.

'Harry Potter' was in his bed. Remus smiled, he was glad that Harry had obeyed him. Surveying the map, he saw that Ron was in the Gryffindor common room with Neville, Dean and Seamus. _They must be playing gobstones or exploding snap_ Remus thought. He scanned the map and was quickly able to find Hermione in the Library. Dumbledore was in his office, Flitwick was in the Ravenclaw common room, and Peter Pettigrew was walking down the charms corridor… WHAT?

Remus studied the map more carefully, sure enough there was a 'Peter Pettigrew' dot and it was on the move. The implications of the discovery raced through his head, here was proof that Peter Pettigrew was alive. If he was alive than that might mean… Hope filled Remus as the pieces fell into place. The only reason that Peter would be alive and hiding would be if he had something to hide. It had never felt right that it was Sirius that had betrayed them all. He was loyal almost to a fault, his animagus form was a dog for crying out loud. Questions flew through his mind, but no answers were forthcoming. He needed to hear it from the source. Grabbing the map, Remus made his way to the Charms corridor. Sure enough, he spotted a ragged grey rat with a missing toe.

"Stupefy." He pointed his wand and stunned the rat.

He quickly carried the rat back to his office, where he then proceeded to lock the door and put up silencing charms. Pointing his wand at the rat he muttered the spell and a white light flashed, hitting the small animal. When the light faded a chubby man was in his place. Remus couldn't believe it… Peter was alive. Binding him to the chair, Remus then ran over to the fireplace. Grabbing a pinch of the floo powder, he threw it into the fire. "Albus Dumbledore!" He shouted.

A moment later, Dumbledore's head popped out of the fireplace.

"You called Remus?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Yes, there is something I need you to see. Can you come through?"

Remus stepped aside as Dumbledore came out of the fire.

"What did you-" Dumbledore spied the bound man. "Oh, my."

"You're seeing him too, right? I'm not seeing things, right?" Remus asked anxiously.

"If what you're seeing is Peter Pettigrew, than yes, you are indeed not seeing things." Dumbledore replied.

"How can that be? Sirius killed him 12 years ago!" Remus exclaimed.

"Why don't we ask him? Enervate!"

Peter's head snapped up, his eyes widened as he took in his surroundings. Looking up at Dumbledore and Remus he gulped and stuttered nervously.

"R-remus! M-my old friend-"

Remus' face twisted in rage. "Save it! Why are you alive? How did you survive? And why have you been hiding?"

"I-I had no choice! He would have killed me! No one can resist him, he is too powerful!" Pettigrew wailed.

Dumbledore's face darkened as the implications hit him. "Who?" He asked, his voice was cold.

"H-he-who-must-not-be-named! I-I had to do it! He would have killed me!"

Pettigrew was so terrified that it didn't even occur to him to lie.

Remus was thunderous. "What did you do?!"

"I had to tell him! I couldn't resist! I had to tell him where Lily and James were! There was nothing I could do!"

Remus was so blind with rage that he didn't even notice that he had pulled out his wand, a curse just on the tip of his tongue. Dumbledore placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder, and Remus was able to gain some control.

"How were you able to tell Voldemort where they were? You were not the secret keeper." Dumbledore questioned calmly.

"Yes I was." Pettigrew squeaked. "Sirius thought he was too obvious, so they switched to me. If only they hadn't done it! I had to tell he-who-must-not-be-named, he would have killed me, what else could I do?"

"YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED! DIED BEFORE YOU WOULD BETRAY US, LIKE ANY OF US WOULD HAVE DONE FOR YOU!" Remus bellowed.

Dumbledore once again had to calm Remus, and then he continued the questioning. "How did you escape Sirius?"

"I knew he would come after me, he was the only one who knew that I was the secret keeper. So when he tracked me down to that street I yelled that he had betrayed Lily and James, I aimed a reducto at the gas line and I cut off my finger before turning into my animagus form and escaping through the sewer."

Dumbledore was surprised. "Animagus form?"

"Yes, I turn into a rat." Pettigrew replied.

"So, Sirius was never the secret keeper? He was never on Voldemort's side?" Dumbledore questioned.

"No, I set it all up to frame him."

"I see… Stupefy!" The red light hit the bound wizard and again he lost consciousness.

"I'll kill him!" Remus snarled.

Dumbledore moved to stop Remus. "If you kill him, we won't be able to clear Sirius' name."

Remus struggled to regain control over his emotions. "You're right, what do we do now?"

"I will take Peter to the Ministry, and hopefully we can get Sirius declared innocent. I think that you should go tell Harry that he has a Godfather."

Remus nodded. "Of course Albus, whatever you think is best."

Dumbledore levitated Peter to the fireplace while Remus headed for the Gryffindor common room.

oOoOoOoOo

Days passed and the juiciest story was on the front page.

**SIRIUS BLACK, INNOCENT?**

After Pettigrew was questioned under veritserum, the minister had no choice but to dismiss the charges against Sirius Black, and issued a statement clearing his name. This made Remus smile, but one thing was nagging at him. Sirius Black had not yet shown himself yet. Remus fretted for his missing friend and wished him the best. With his name in the news so much, he had hoped that Sirius would be able to find a newspaper and show himself. But so far, no such luck.

Remus was jarred out of his thoughts by a knock on his door. "Come in."

Harry poked his head in the office. "Professor, are you free to talk?"

"Of course, Harry, come in." Remus beckoned.

Harry came in and sat down on the sofa. "I was kind of hoping you could tell me about my parents." He said hopefully.

Remus smiled fondly. "Of course, Harry."

The two talked for hours, Harry was so happy to learn about his parents, and Remus was glad to be able to relive those fond memories. Especially now that they weren't tainted by Sirius' 'betrayal'. Before he knew it, it was almost time for curfew. "I think that is enough for tonight. It's almost curfew, why don't I walk you back to your common room?"

On the way back, Harry happily chatted with Lupin about the pranks his father had played. Harry never imagined that his father was like Fred and George. When they reached the portrait, Remus reached down and tousled the teen's hair, saying good night, Remus turned to leave when Harry spoke up.

"Professor, I… I hope they find your friend." Harry said softly.

Remus turned around and smiled. "Thank you, Harry, me too." And then he left.

oOoOoOoOo

It wouldn't be for another week before Sirius turned up. Half starved and sickly, he showed up at Hogwarts, where he was immediately taken to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey proceeded to pump him full of potions and put him right to sleep. The ministry could wait until the next day; Sirius hadn't showed up until after dinner. Word spread quickly, that Sirius Black was in the castle. Madam Pomfrey refused to allow any visitors; a dejected werewolf went to go find Harry to tell him the good news.

oOoOoOoOo

Remus sighed, it was his turn to patrol the corridors, but his mind kept on wandering to Sirius. Finally giving up, he cheated and pulled out the map, it would do just as well to spot children out and about after curfew. Tapping the map with his wand he muttered, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Surveying the map, he was glad to see that there weren't any students in the corri- wait a minute. To Remus' ire, he spotted a dot labeled 'Harry Potter' heading straight for the hospital wing. With a sigh, Remus headed for the hospital wing to catch the wayward boy.

As he reached the hospital wing he noticed that the 'Harry Potter' dot had stilled. Coming up to where the dot indicated, Remus looked around and didn't see anyone. With a wry smile he remembered. The invisibility cloak. Harry must be using it. Well if he couldn't see him, there were other ways to find him. A werewolf's sense of smell is much sharper than a normal human, and with that Remus was able to pinpoint Harry's location. Taking a step to his right, he reached out and snagged the invisible fabric. Snatching it off he revealed a sheepish Harry Potter.

"Umm, hi Professor! Uh, fancy meeting you here." Harry said nervously.

Remus leveled him with a glare. "Right then, follow me to my office Harry."

Harry's heart sank as he remembered the last time Lupin had said that.

"Please, Professor. I'm sorry, I was just-" Remus held up his hand to cut Harry off.

"We will discuss this in my office, come along."

Harry dropped his head and studied the floor, but he still followed Lupin. Sooner than he wished, he arrived at Lupin's office.

As Harry shuffled in, Lupin was moving his desk chair to the center of the room.

Unlike last time, Harry walked in and closed the door. Lupin waved his wand to lock the door and cast silencing wards. Seating himself on the chair, Lupin looked up. "Come here Harry." He commanded.

Harry hesitated for a moment, but still walked over to his seated Professor. He had learned his lesson on disobedience last time!

"Harry, do you have any excuse for why you are out after curfew and wandering the halls under an invisibility cloak?" Remus asked.

Harry fidgeted, he had wanted to see Sirius but he didn't want to be caught so he used his cloak. He knew saying that last part wouldn't help him. "I just wanted to see Sirius. I wasn't doing any harm!"

"Sirius is asleep, and is healing from pneumonia and malnutrition. Even if you saw him, you should let him rest and recover. Was it worth it to break the school rules instead of waiting a day or two? Did you think about the consequences of your need to satisfy your curiosity?" Remus asked sternly.

Why did things always sound so much worse when Lupin talked about it? He flinched as Remus mentioned consequences, and his bottom ached with phantom pain in remembrance of the last time he was in this situation.

"No, sir. I didn't think. I'm sorry, please don't do this!" Harry begged.

Lupin raised an eyebrow, if spankings were this effective with Harry, they might be the best way to get through to him. "Harry, do you remember what I said last time? That all actions have consequences?" Harry nodded.

"Well then, you should know that you can't escape the punishment that misbehavior brings." Harry nodded glumly again; he knew it was too much to hope for.

"Well, enough talking, I expect you remember what to do?"

Without hesitation this time, Harry lowered his trousers and shorts. Lupin pulled the boy over his lap. Harry was shivering in anticipation. When Lupin had him just right, he pulled him closer to him and held Harry down with his arm. Raising his other arm he asked.

"What is this spanking for Harry?"

He brought his arm down with a heavy SMACK!

"OWWW!" The first one was always the worst, it caught him off guard and it shocked him. When the sting filled his senses another hard SMACK! followed. Kicking like a branded calf, he tried to struggle off Lupin's lap. But the werewolf held him down with strength that he didn't look like he possessed.

"I'm waiting for an answer, young man!" He said sternly.

Why his teacher thought he could think under these conditions was beyond him. But never the less, Harry wracked his brain for the answer.

"Owwww! Because ouch! Because I was out after curfew! Ahhhh!" He cried out. The sting was worse than he remembered and it was slowly giving way to a burning sensation.

"And why is that not allowed?" Lupin questioned.

"Because it's against the rules! OWWWW!"

Lupin raised his leg and rained down smacks at a furious pace onto the sensitive sit spot. He wanted to make sure that message was well received.

"Yes, last time we talked about rules. Do you remember?" He said not letting up on his assault on Harry's bottom.

"YESSS! Owwww! Rules ouch! aren't Aiiiie! meant oww! to be broken! OWWW." Harry practically shouted. He would say anything to get Lupin to stop. He was kicking frantically as the fire in his bottom got hotter and hotter.

"I'm sorrrry! Please!!! Owwww!" Harry cried, tears were streaming down his face.

"Yes, you will be." Lupin replied sternly.

"I'll be good!! Ahhh! I promise! Owwww! Please it hurts! Aiiiee!" Harry was sobbing as he still frantically squirmed about to try and avoid the punishing swats.

"It's supposed to hurt, that is how you will learn." Lupin looked at the upturned butt, Harry's bottom was scarlet, and Lupin winced as he realized that sitting would be no fun for Harry in the near future.

Finishing up, he raised his leg and targeted his last ten spanks on the tender sit spot.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

And it was over. Harry sobbed for a few minutes before he realized that the spanking had ended. Remus was rubbing his back as Harry calmed down. When his sobs slowed to him softly crying, Remus pulled up his shorts and seated Harry carefully on his lap so that he could pull Harry into a loving embrace. Rocking the boy gently, Remus waited until his breathing had evened out. Looking down at his charge he realized that Harry had fallen asleep. Smiling softly, he carried the boy to his dorm room, where he then tucked Harry into his bed. Before leaving, he brushed aside the boy's bangs and planted a kiss on his forehead. As Remus crept out, a slight smile appeared on Harry's lips as he slumbered.


	3. Custody Debate

**Part 3: Custody Debate**

Harry finally has his godfather back, but what will that mean for a certain werewolf, will he end up a fifth wheel? Will Remus fade into the background?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus fingered the map with a fond smile on his lips, the nostalgia of past misadventures filled him. Taking his wand out he tapped the map and said. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Spotting Sirius in the hospital wing, and Harry in his dorm, both of them asleep, filled him with a sense of relief. This was as close as he could get to being able to visit his old friend (Madam Pomfrey is so unreasonable). When he thought back to these past few days, he marveled at the changes in his life. Was it really just last week that he had caught and punished the wayward Harry Potter? The night that had set off a series of events that led to the capture of Pettigrew and the release of Sirius?

And somehow along the way, he had even managed to become closer to Harry than he ever thought possible. Ever since he realized that a werewolf wasn't fit to care for a toddler, a heartbroken Remus put Harry from his mind, and hoped for the best. But now, it seemed that he would be able to settle into the role that he had always wanted. When Harry was born, he realized that his close friendship with James would make him like family to Harry. He knew with his condition, he would probably never be called 'Father', and being an only child, he had little hope of being called his second choice, which was 'Uncle'. But with the birth of Harry, he was hopeful that the child would eventually come to think of him as family, as an uncle.

He let out a sigh, such things probably were no longer possible. Regret washed through him as he lamented on the lost time and opportunity. _Harry will probably never think of me as anything more than his teacher._ He thought glumly. With Sirius in his life, Sirius would probably take guardianship of Harry. _As it should be._ As much as it hurt him, Remus knew that it would be best for Harry if he began to distance himself from the boy. Harry didn't need the added danger of having a werewolf so close to him, the boy would have Sirius, he wouldn't need Remus. With a lump in his throat, and tears in his eyes, he resolved to fade from Harry's life. It would be for the best.

If it was for the best, then why did it hurt so much?

oOoOoOoOoOo

After a few days, Sirius had recovered enough for visitors. After the required meeting with the Minister, Sirius was now a free man. His condition was still somewhat haggard, but two nights of good sleep and many vials of potion had restored much of his vigor. Although nowhere near being fully recovered, Sirius was in good spirits. He was about to meet his godson for the first time in years (the glimpses he saw in Surrey and at the quidditch game didn't count). Hearing the door open, he looked up.

A bouncing Harry, followed by a calm, smiling Remus entered the Hospital wing. Harry was beyond excited, waiting those three days had been torture, especially since Madam Pomfrey had originally said two days. Harry had been half-tempted to sneak out and see Sirius anyway, but he quickly dismissed that idea every time he sat down. Although his last encounter with Remus' hand was nowhere near as bad as his first (at least he didn't use the ruler), it still left him with lingering soreness that lasted well into the next day. By the time Harry could visit Sirius, the punishment had faded into memory (albeit a painful one!).

Harry made a beeline for the bed, but stopped right in front of Sirius. He froze, what do you say to your suddenly innocent godfather? Harry still remembered the hatred that he had felt for Sirius Black when he had thought him to be a traitor. Finding out that he was innocent, and not only innocent but also that he had been wrongfully punished had left him horrified and filled with shame for his earlier feelings of hatred. Harry quickly shifted gears upon hearing that his godfather was innocent, what would that mean for him? Would Sirius even want him in his life? What would Sirius be like? Would Sirius even like him?

Sirius must have sensed this because he flashed a huge grin and greeted Harry. "Hey pup!" He said enthusiastically. Sirius felt that this was the best day of his life, (although admittedly, he couldn't really remember most of the good things because of the dementors). He was dementor-free and meeting the child that had stolen his heart with his birth. He held out his hands, and gestured encouragingly, "Come here."

Harry rushed into his arms. Sirius wanted him! Sirius pulled Harry's head into his chest, and carded his fingers through the boy's hair. Feeling at peace, he looked up at the other occupant of the room. "Hey, Moony! Long time no see."

As Remus walked into the room, he was filled with a myriad of emotions; happiness clashed with regret and shame. How could he face his old friend that he had wrongfully hated for the past 12 years? But with Sirius' casual greeting, hope filled the werewolf, perhaps he had done what Remus had found himself unable to do. Perhaps he had forgiven him.

The years seemed to melt off his face as he cracked a smile that mirrored Sirius'. "Padfoot, you old mutt, how are you doing?"

Harry's eyes widened at hearing those names. Pulling away from Sirius he stared had his professor.

"Padfoot? Moony? As in the Marauder's Map Moony and Padfoot?" Wide-eyed he questioned his professor with awe.

Remus smiled softly. "Yes, in our younger years, we went by those names. Your father was Prongs." Unspoken was Pettigrew's role.

Harry gapped, wait 'til Fred and George hear this! Their idols were both in Hogwarts! Somehow the image of his kind, gentle (but sometimes stern) professor was at odds with his original impression of irrepressible pranksters of years past. Suddenly it all made sense.

"That's how you knew about the map! You made it!" He blurted out.

Sirius had been watching the exchange with a mischievous smirk. "So Pronglet has the map, eh? Good for you! Are you making all kinds of mischief?" He asked eagerly.

Harry flushed as he remembered the trouble that the map had landed him in. "No, not really, a _certain_ professor has confiscated it." Harry pouted.

Remus chuckled at Harry's expression, it made him look so young and cute!

Sirius was indignant. "That git! I'll bet it was Snape! Well, I bet we can get it back, we just have to –"

Remus cut Sirius off mid-plotting. "Actually Padfoot, that 'git' as you say is me. As a teacher, I cannot allow the map to remain in Harry's possession."

Sirius was aghast. "But Moooony! How is he supposed to pull off pranks without the tools of the trade?" He whined.

Remus fondly laid a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Oh, I'm sure he can find plenty of ways to find mischief. Isn't that right, Harry?"

Harry nodded ruefully, he knew exactly how much trouble the map could land him in.

Sirius was barely listening as he lamented the lost opportunities. Pointing an accusing finger his said. "Traitor! You've gone to the other side! Never fear, we can save you Moony!"

Although Sirius spoke in jest, the accusation hit him hard. Seeing as Remus actually _did_ think of Sirius as a traitor for the longest time. Remorse filled him again, but he quickly buried it to put on a playful smile. "Yes, welcome to adulthood, Sirius. You're on the 'other side' too, you know." He pointed out.

Sirius, horrified exclaimed. "Never!"

Remus pointed out. "Well you are 33 so-"

"Never!" Sirius cut him off.

"Siri-" Remus began.

"NEVER!!!!!" Sirius exclaimed.

Harry, who had been watching their antics burst out into laughter. This startled both adults out of their banter and they both joined in. After that, they talked, the topics ranged anywhere from quidditch to pranks. Finally, Sirius brought up the question.

"Harry, would you- would you like to come and live with me?" Sirius asked nervously.

Harry gapped at Sirius, dumbfounded. Sirius misunderstood the expression and tried to explain. "I'll understand if you want to stay with your relatives and-"

"When can I move in? Do you have a house?" Harry eagerly asked.

With a pleased smile Sirius and Harry chatted about future plans. Meanwhile, Remus was still reeling. He felt a sharp stab in his heart as the boy he had come to love drifted farther from him. Of course, he had expected it, Sirius was the boy's godfather, while he was just some werewolf who was fortunate enough to being friends with the Potters. _It's for the best._ He reminded himself, as he fought off the tears.

Before long, hours had passed and it was late.

Remus interrupted the pair. "Harry, it's almost curfew. You should get to sleep early tonight, you have classes tomorrow. We should let this old man rest." He gestured at Sirius.

"Hey! Speak for yourself! I'm not old!" Sirius said indignantly.

Remus rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, "Suure, you're not. Riiight."

Sirius just folded his arms and let out a huff.

Harry, who had made his way to the door, watched the exchange with amusement. Turning to leave, he said. "Good night Sirius! Good night Professor!"

"Good night, Harry." They both said, and then Harry was gone.

"He's a good kid, isn't he?" Sirius said quietly.

Remus' heart clenched. "The best."

Remus turned to his old friend. "Listen Sirius, I'm sorry. I should have never-"

Sirius cut him off. "We both made mistakes, so let's put it behind us." Sirius held out his hand.

Remus took his hand and then pulled him into a manly embrace. Remus' heart soared, he had his friend back!

oOoOoOoOoOo

The next few days passed quickly. Sirius had refused to be transferred to St. Mungos, he opted to stay at Hogwarts to be closer to his godson and Remus. Dumbledore hadn't the heart to refuse him that one request.

Harry spent every day by his godfather's side. Hermione had to practically drag him away to study. The end of term was coming up and Remus and Hermione both agreed that he should be ready.

With all the attention on Sirius, Harry hadn't thought much of Remus. So on Saturday, he went to visit his favorite professor. Knocking on the door, he waited to hear Remus' voice call out "Come in."

Harry walked into the office and Remus looked up startled. Frowning slightly Remus said. "I'm afraid I don't have any time to talk today, Harry, I need to prepare for the oncoming exams. Some other time please."

A little dejected, Harry nodded and left.

The trend would continue all week, every time he went to Lupin, he always seemed to be busy, or about to do something. Harry was beginning to suspect that Lupin no longer wanted to see him.

Of course it made sense, why would Lupin want him around all the time. He was probably getting tired of Harry. Or maybe Harry did something, or said something wrong. Harry was terrified that his beloved teacher might hate him now. In class, he never called on Harry anymore, in fact he wouldn't even look at him.

Friday night, Harry drifted off to sleep, feeling the dread certainty that Lupin now hated him.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"_Professor?" Harry called to his favorite professor._

_Lupin turned around, but instead of a soft smile, he had a furious expression on his face. _

"_What do you want?" He spat out. "Haven't I wasted enough time with you? What more could you possibly want?"_

"_I'm sorry! I-I just-" Harry cried._

_Lupin cut him off. "Don't you understand? I hate you!"_

Harry sat up with a start. Breathing hard he tried to steady himself, but he was shaking so hard. How much of the dream was true? Maybe the Dursleys were right, no one would ever love him. Some deep calming breaths later, Harry found himself wide-awake.

He needed to do something, talk to someone… Sirius! Sirius could tell him why Lupin was acting so oddly. Without a second thought, he rushed out of the common room, he even forgot his cloak. Pushing past the sleeping fat lady, he made his way to the Hospital wing.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile, Remus was also having difficulties sleeping. It was so hard to avoid the boy, but he told himself that it was _for the best_, he needed to distance himself from Harry, it was the only way. Restlessly he paced until finally he pulled out the map. It was foolish, he knew, to take out the map simply to watch a dot remain still. But in the absence of being able to watch him sleep, this was the next best thing.

Tapping the map with his wand he said. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Lines covered the map and Lupin ran his eyes over to the Gryffindor dormitories. He became a little frantic when he did not find Harry Potter, but calmed down when he spotted it in the common room. Not having time to be puzzled about that, he became furious when the dot left the common room and headed toward the hospital wing.

That boy was really in for it now!

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lupin quickly caught up to the boy, Harry was not quite running, but walking very swiftly. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Lupin until he practically ran into him. Looking up, he saw that Lupin had a thunderous expression on his face.

Lupin curtly pointed. "Office. Now!" He wasn't even trying to make it a polite request.

Harry scrambled to follow his professor. When he arrived, Lupin was already seated and he beckoned Harry to come close. After the door was closed and locked, the silencing wards were erected. Lupin took in a deep breath and then began.

But Harry cut him off, he looked up angrily and snapped. "Why do _you_ care? I can see Sirius any time I want! He's my godfather!"

Lupins' face darken and Harry instantly regretted his words. Lupin ignored him and started again.

"Do you have any explanation as to why you are out after curfew _again?" _Lupin asked sharply.

"No, sir." Harry said, wincing as Lupin emphasized 'again'.

Lupin was furious.

"Rules are not meant to be broken young man! Don't you understand-?

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry that I never seem to learn! I'm sorry I'm a freak, that I can't do anything right! I'm sorry! Please, please don't hate me!" Harry cried, he was practically hysterical.

Lupin had unknowingly mirrored the Lupin from Harry's nightmare.

Lupin was taken aback. Harry thought he hated him? Nothing could be farther from the truth! Freak? Where had he heard that from?

"Harry-" Remus began.

But Harry wasn't able to listen, he was too caught up in his misery. Repeating his apologies desperately, he hoped that Lupin would forgive him. He couldn't bear to have his favorite professor hate him!

Remus, at a loss of what to say, instead, he simply pulled the unresisting boy into a tight embrace. Scooping him up into his arms he rocked the boy gently as if he were a small child. Harry's sobs subsided and he relaxed in his teacher's arms.

Remus carried him over to the couch and put him down. Sitting next to him, he gently lifted Harry's head to face him.

"Harry, I don't hate you! Nothing could be farther from the truth!" Remus said gently.

"Then why-" Harry stopped, first rule of the Dursleys; never ask questions.

"Why what?" Remus prompted gently.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" He cried out.

Remus let out a sigh, he hadn't realize what it would look like from Harry's perspective.

"I'm sorry Harry, my reasons for avoiding you had nothing to do with anything you did or said."

"Then, why-" Harry began.

But Lupin cut him off. "I wanted to give you space so you could get to know Sirius… I thought that you might prefer him."

Harry was confused. "I don't understand. I can still get to know Sirius and see you at the same time. You think that just because I like him I can't like you too?"

Lupin sighed. "You would be better off with Sirius, and safer too…"

"What do you mean safer?" Harry asked curiously.

Remus struggled with his doubts and regrets, finally, he resolved to tell Harry. Remus looked into Harry's wide green eyes, and began.

"When I was a small child, late one night I had wandered into the woods. Unfortunately I was bitten."

"You were hurt?" Harry asked, unsure of how a childhood injury could be relevant today.

"Yes, but the worst thing was, it wasn't just any creature that bit me, it was a werewolf." Remus steeled himself for Harry's reaction.

Suddenly everything made sense, Lupin's sickness, his fear of the moon, everything but one thing. "You are a werewolf, what's wrong with that?" Harry asked confused.

Remus was stunned. "You-you're not afraid?"

"Why would I be? You're still Professor Lupin." He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You have to understand, Harry. In our world, werewolves are looked down upon, they are feared and hated." Lupin said bitterly.

Suddenly Harry understood. "You were afraid that I would hate you if I found out, weren't you?" He said softly.

"Yes." Lupin replied in a strangled voice.

Without thinking, Harry got up and hugged his favorite professor. Caught off guard, Remus sat, stunned for a moment before he returned the embrace.

"I could never hate you." Harry said mimicking Remus' earlier words. "You were the first one who cared for me, who said they loved me. YOU were the first one who said 'I love you'. You're the closest I had to a-" Harry stopped wondering if he had gone too far.

Remus looked up curiously and prodded the boy to continue. "Closest to a what?"

In a small voice he finished. "to a father."

As surge of warmth and pride filled Remus. "I love you too, like a son" He replied.

If anyone had asked, both of them could have produced a patronus that would have cleared Azkaban itself. The pair sat like that for a while before Remus pulled away.

Some things that Harry said had unsettled him.

"Harry, we need to talk." He said seriously.

Harry's heart leapt as he unconsciously moved his hands to cover his bottom. Remus, seeing his reaction chuckled a little.

"Not that kind of talk." Harry relaxed a little. "Yet."

"Harry, I want to know why you called yourself a freak, and what you meant when you said that I was the first one to say 'I love you'." Remus inquired gently.

Harry flushed with shame. How could he tell Remus the truth? That the Dursleys hated his guts and wished that he would die? Harry debated about whether or not to lie when he spotted the ruler on the desk. Internally wincing, he remembered those ten hard smacks he received for lying last time, and he was in no hurry to repeat it.

Sensing the boy's struggles, Remus rested a hand on Harry's shoulder and rubbed it encouragingly.

Finding his voice he spoke softly. "The Dursleys always called me freak, they hate me. No one ever said they loved me before you."

Remus was furious. What kind of people were raising him?!? Remus pushed down his anger so as not to upset the boy. "Harry, I want you to tell me everything."

As if a dam had broken, everything spilled out. "I lived in a cupboard for ten years, I never got enough to eat, they let Dudley beat me up all the time! Sometimes if I was bad, they would lock me in the cupboard for days and sometimes…"

Remus held the boy and encouraged him to continue. "Sometimes, what?"

In a hushed tone he continued. "Sometimes if I was really bad, Uncle Vernon would whip me with a belt, it always hurt so much on my back, it would leave welts and bruises for days."

Remus gathered Harry into his arms and rocked the child to soothe him. Inwardly he was raging. How could this have happened? How could Harry have been left with those people? Firming up his resolve, he promised himself that no matter what, Harry would never go back to those monsters. Rocking Harry to sleep, he set the slumbering child down on the couch and conjured a blanket. Tucking him in, he brushed aside some stray hairs. With a final glance, he dimmed the lights and left the room. Remus strode to the Headmaster's office.

Remus Lupin was on a mission, and heaven help anyone who stood in his way.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Even though it was late, Remus knew that the Headmaster would still be awake.

"Gumdrops" He said, and the gargoyle leapt to the side, revealing a staircase. Marching up the stairs, he firmly knocked on the door.

"Come in." Dumbledore called from the other side.

"Albus." Remus greeted curtly.

"Yes, my boy, what did you need?" Dumbledore said with twinkling eyes.

Lupin's voice became cold and dangerous. "Did you know what went on in that house? What they did to Harry?"

Dumbledore was taken aback by both the tone and the accusation. "What about Harry? What who did?" He asked confused.

"The Dursleys." Remus spat out as if it was something foul. "Those monsters, abused him, Albus. His _uncle_ would beat him and they locked him up in a cupboard! A CUPBOARD! Albus, that is where he lived for ten years!"

Dumbledore was horrified. "I'll have to talk with them to get them to treat Harry better and-"

Lupin looked at Dumbledore, dumbfounded. Was he crazy? "Are you mad? He is never going back there again!"

Dumbledore looked Remus sadly. "Unfortunately, they are still his guardians."

Remus sputtered. "But- but what about Sirius? Won't he get custody of Harry?"

"Alas, Sirius will need to recover before he can take on any responsibility. For one year he will be under observation to ensure there are no lingering effects from the dementors. During that year he won't be able to get a job or have custody of a minor." Dumbledore explained.

Lupin's mind raced with the implications, running through the options, until finally, he came to a decision. "What about being named a secondary guardian?" He asked.

"There would need to be a primary guardian first." Dumbledore pointed out.

"Albus, I would like to become Harry's guardian." Remus said firmly, he steeled himself for whatever Dumbledore's reaction would be.

To his amazement, the old man simply laid back and smiled.

"While normally it would be difficult, if not impossible for someone with your condition to be awarded custody of a child, in this case it is very simple. You are under the Potter will as the second choice for guardianship. The ministry can't refute that." Dumbledore explained.

Remus stared stupidly, "If that is true, then why wasn't I informed when Lily and James died?"

Dumbledore explained.

"At the time of the will reading, you were… indisposed." Meaning he was recovering from the full moon.

"You were in no shape to care for Harry at the time, with your grief and financial difficulties, I didn't want to add to your burdens. Besides, with the blood protections, Harry was safest in the house where his mother's blood resided."

Remus' face darkened. "Safe from all but the occupants of the house you mean? "

"Yes, an unfortunate oversight." Dumbledore admitted.

Remus pushed down his frustration and focused on the matter at hand. "So the ministry will have no qualms about granting me guardianship of Harry? I'm financially stable, from this job, and… And I want more than anything to take Harry in."

Dumbledore smiled. "My dear boy, all you needed to do was ask."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Harry roused slowly; the hand that was running gently through his hair comforted him. Sitting up he was greeted by the sight of his smiling professor.

"Good morning, professor." He said with a yawn.

Remus chuckled, and replied. "Good morning, Harry."

"Let's have some breakfast, and talk." He said kindly as Harry nodded his head.

"Twitchy!" He snapped his fingers.

A house elf popped in. "Yes, Master Lupin?" It inquired.

"Please bring breakfast for myself and young Harry here." Remus requested.

"Right away, sir" And with a pop the elf disappeared.

"Harry, we need to talk about your summer plans." Remus began gently.

Harry was puzzled, he thought Remus knew. "I'm going to go live with Sirius, so I'll be there for the summer."

"Unfortunately there has been a problem, Sirius cannot get custody of you yet, not for at least a year." Remus explained.

Panic gripped the boy. "Does this mean I will have to go back to the Dursleys?" He asked with dread.

"No, you will never go back to those people, ever again!" Lupin said fiercely.

"Then what will happen to me?" Harry sounded so small.

Remus gave him a reassuring smile. "If you want to you could come live with me, I am filing for guardianship now and-"

Remus was cut off by the fierce hug that he was enveloped in.

"YES! Yes, yes, yes!! I want to come live with you!" Harry said emphatically.

Remus didn't think he had been happier in his whole life.

The pair sat down for the breakfast that Twitchy had brought them, eating quietly, they both reflected on the changes that had happened.

After breakfast disappeared, Remus sat on the couch and looked eyelevel at Harry. Harry gulped as he recognized the situation and realized that he still hadn't been punished for sneaking out last night.

"Harry, we need to discuss certain ground rules." Remus explained.

Harry nodded and Remus continued.

"Because of my condition, you will need to exercise the utmost caution. I have the wolfsbane potion, which allows me to retain my mind while transformed, but as a transformed werewolf there are still inherent dangers. So, on nights of the full moon, you are to remain indoors. This applies for at school as well. This rule is absolutely non-negotiable. Do you understand?" Remus pinned Harry with a stern glare.

"Yes, sir."

"Good, because if you EVER disobey that, the spanking you will get will make your first one feel like nothing." Remus threatened.

"Yes, professor."

"Ah, yes, about that… I can't have you calling me professor all summer, now can I? Instead, how about calling me 'Uncle Remus'" Remus suggested with a smile.

Harry was filled with excitement. He had an Uncle Remus! It was like having a family!

"Yes, Uncle Remus!" He said enthusiastically.

Remus chuckled, it was like a dream come true.

"But only during the holidays, and in private. Otherwise it is still 'Professor Lupin'." Lupin explained.

"Yes, Uncle Remus!" Harry didn't think he would ever get tired of hearing that.

"Now, about your behaviour last night…" Lupin began sternly.

Harry's eyes widened, he had almost forgotten about that! Unfortunately, Lupin didn't share the same amnesia.

"But, I just wanted to see Sirius, I couldn't sleep." He said miserably.

"You only needed to wait a few hours and then you would have been allowed to visit Sirius all you wanted. And as for not being able to sleep… there are several things you could have done instead of breaking the rules, _again_." Lupin explained sternly.

Harry looked down and shuffled his feet, when Remus explained things he always made him feel like such a naughty child.

Lupin continued. "After your spanking I want you to write list of things you can do in that situation that doesn't involve breaking the rules.

"Yes, sir." Harry replied.

"Well now, let's not waste any time. You know the drill, Harry." Lupin said.

Harry walked over to Lupin and dropped his pajama pants and shorts. Lupin then pulled him over his lap. This time he was on the couch, so his arms and legs weren't dangling. He quickly grabbed a pillow and held on, bracing himself for the oncoming onslaught.

Lupin pulled him close so that only his bottom was elevated. Lupin looked down at the white upturned butt and sighed. Right, time to put some color into it.

He raised his hand and brought it down with a tremendous SMACK!

Harry kicked and clutched the pillow as the fierce sting worked its way through his bottom. Lupin spanked at a fast pace, peppering the bottom with stinging smacks.

Before long, Harry was yelping with every swat and tears filled his eyes.

"Why are you getting this spanking, Harry?" Lupin questioned.

"Because I OOWWW! I was ouch! Out after owww! Curfew! Ahhhh!" Harry began kicking and squirming for all that he was worth. But he could still gain no respite from the flurry of spanks that were hitting his vulnerable bottom.

"Yes, and why is that bad?" Lupin prompted.

"Be- Owww! Because it's owww! against the aiiiiee! Rules! AHHHH!"

Lupin raised one leg so he could focus on the ever-tender sit spots. Landing a good twenty hard swats, he punctuated what he said next. He didn't want Harry to ever forget that point.

"Yes, we've had this same discussion for breaking the SAME rule! Young man, if you don't learn this time, it will only get worse with each time. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Lupin couldn't believe how stubborn Harry was, he didn't seem to want to change his ways. Well, then, Lupin would just have to give him incentive to try.

"YEESSS! AHHH! I UNDERSTAND! OWWWW! Please!" Harry was sobbing, no matter how many times he had be spanked, while he was getting one was always the worst.

"I'm Owwww! Sorry! Ahh! I'll never owww! Never Owww! Do it again! AIIIIEE."

Harry was floundering, kicking his legs and clutching the pillow, like his life depended on it.

Lupin nodded, the lesson was felt, but because this was a repeat offense, he didn't stop until Harry's bottom was a bright red. He paused as he summoned the paddle from his desk. Harry lay there sobbing, hoping against hope that it was over. But he noticed that Lupin wasn't rubbing his back, so the chances were slim.

After his sobs had slowed down a bit, he felt something tap against his flaming bottom. Something cold, and hard. Turning to look, he was dismayed that in Lupin's hand as a huge paddle.

"Noo! Please, Uncle Remus! I'm sorry! Pleeaase!" Harry cried out, horrified by what was about to attack his bottom.

The 'Uncle Remus' part caught Lupin off guard, he smiled slightly and then hardened his resolve.

"Harry, when I caught you what did you do?"

"I was cheeky and talked back." He said with dread.

"Yes, I expect you to be respectful at all times. You will get 10 with the paddle for your disrespect, and another 10 because this is your second time breaking the same rule. So 20 altogether."

"No, please! I won't do it again I promise!" He begged.

"No, you won't." Lupin agreed.

With that, Lupin raised the paddle up high and brought it down with a resounding CRACK!

Harry's struggles began anew as he discovered just how much worse the paddle was than the ruler, or hand.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Remus landed three in quick succession, Harry burst into tears.

CRACK! CRACK!

"Harry, what is this spanking for?" He had almost forgotten to ask.

"For OWWWWW! Talking AHHHH! Back! AIIEEE!" Harry screamed out.

CRACK! CRACK!

Then Lupin paused and let Harry catch his breath.

Tapping the paddle to his bottom again, Lupin asked.

"What is this next spanking for Harry?"

"Because **sob** this is my **sob** second time breaking curfew." Harry managed to say between sobs.

"Yes, the fact that you would break that same rule again, not two weeks later makes me think that the first time didn't make that message clear."

"Nooooo! **sob** it was very **sob** clear! I won't do it again!" Harry pleaded, anything to alleviate the fire in his backside.

"Sorry, but there are consequences you must face. You need them to learn to do better. That being said, I'll try to make these last ones go faster."

With that, Lupin brought the paddle down 10 more times, in quick succession.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

And then he was finished. A limp Harry Potter cried his eyes out, as his backside stung fiercely. His tears soaked the pillow, and his bottom was a deep scarlet and hot. Harry felt like there were hot coals being pressed against his bottom. He was quite sure that he would never sit again.

Instead of being the boy-who-lived, he would be the boy-who-could-not-sit. Harry groaned as he realized that he had been spanked at the beginning of the day instead of at the end. He would have to be careful the whole day if he didn't want anyone to find out. Mortified, he was absolutely certain that this would be around the school by dinner. Harry Potter: the boy-who-got-spanked.

Remus was oblivious to Harry's internal struggle, he simply carried on with the routine he had started, and was now holding Harry and rocking him gently.

When Remus looked down, instead of finding a calm Harry, he noticed that Harry was quite distraught.

Lifting the boy's chin so that their eyes met, he asked. "What's wrong child?"

Harry pulled away, and looked down. "Everybody is going to know that I was spanked! Malfoy will never let me hear the end of it!"

"Who says anyone has to know?" Remus asked with a smile.

"It will be pretty obvious when I can't sit still." Harry pointed out.

"Ahh, in that case, if you wish, you can stay here for the day. We can talk, and while I grade papers you can do your homework. You still have that list to write for me anyway. Sound good?" Remus asked.

Harry let out a relieved sigh, and smiled. "That sounds great, Uncle Remus!"


	4. Buckbeak

**Part 4: Buckbeak**

Harry will find out that no good deed goes unpunished. And that Remus never makes any empty threats.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With great reluctance, Harry walked to the Defense Against the Dark Arts office. He had clutched in his hand a hastily scribbled note.

_Harry,_

_See me after dinner tonight._

_-R.L_

The note was curt and to the point. But that is not what made him nervous. What made him nervous is what the implications of his discovery earlier that day. He had received the note at breakfast and was puzzled. He decided to ask Remus about it in class, when he made a horrifying discovery. Snape was teaching the class! As much as Harry hated to see his ugly scowl, at that moment it was the farthest thing from his mind. If Remus wasn't teaching, that meant… No! That meant that yesterday was the full moon!

Yesterday, he, Hermione and Ron had snuck out and rescued Buckbeak. Hermione, in her brilliance, had revealed that she had been using a time-turner all year. They used it to create alibis for themselves while at the same time they freed Buckbeak. Harry was so focused on the task that he had completely forgotten that it was a full moon.

Harry's mind immediately snapped to the last 'discussion' he had with Remus. The one most important rule that Remus had given him; don't go outdoors on nights of the full moon. It was so simple, and easy to follow, but he still broke that rule. Harry's heart raced, would that count as breaking a rule, or as disobedience, or both?

Harry barely noticed that the class had begun. Somehow, he managed to get through the day without getting any detentions. His mind was heavy with the realization of the consequences he actions had brought.

Before he knew it, dinner had ended. Harry dithered on whether or not to go straight to Lupin's. The note had said to come after dinner, but not _right_ after dinner. Harry kept on folding the note nervously. Reading the short sentence again, he decided (wisely) that Lupin was probably mad, and he shouldn't make him wait anymore than he had to.

All too soon, Harry found himself in front of the familiar office. With a shaky hand he knocked on the door.

"Come in." Lupin said abruptly.

Harry gulped and entered the room. Lupin was resting on the couch, his eyes half-closed. He looked terrible. So tired and worn out from the full moon. Upon seeing Harry, his fatigue vanished and his face darkened.

"Do you know why you are here, Harry?" He questioned ominously.

Harry bit his lip, and contemplated on playing dumb. However, Lupin's expression was so fierce that he didn't want to upset the man anymore then he had to.

"I was outside on the night of the full moon." He said softly.

"And?" Lupin prompted.

Harry looked at Lupin in a panic. Surely he couldn't know! "I-I don't know what you mean." He stammered.

Lupin's face became thunderous. And in a deadly calm voice he asked. "You mean to tell me that you didn't sneak out to ILLEGALLY free a animal that was about to be executed? That you didn't ILLEGALLY use a time-turner to accomplish this?"

Harry winced as Lupin stressed the word 'illegally', and was horrified that he knew so much. How did he know?

"Well, I-" Harry began.

Lupin leveled him with a glare. "Don't even try to lie, or make excuses. Tell me the truth, what happened last night? What did you do?"

"I-I snuck out of the castle… but it wasn't after curfew!" He said quickly. He wanted to make sure Lupin knew that.

"Hmmm, no instead you were outside when the whole school was to remain in the castle?" Lupin asked evenly.

"Umm, Yes?" This was not going how Harry wanted it. Now things seemed worse than seconds ago. He was quite aware that he was digging his own grave, so he rushed out the rest of the explanation.

"RonHermioneandIwenttogosaveBuckbeak.Weusedatimeturnersothatnoonewouldknowthatweweremissing. I'm soooo sorry! I forgot that it was the full moon!" Harry cried out. He was quite certain that Lupin would make it so that he would never be able to sit again.

Unfortunately for Harry, Lupin still understood the frantic explanation.

"Harry, you know that unauthorized use of time turners are illegal right?"

Harry, nodded, already dreading what was about to come.

Lupin let out a sigh. "Harry, I understand that you wanted to help Buckbeak, but sometimes bad things happen, and you still have to follow the rules."

"But-"

"No, Harry, it is not your job to save everyone. You are a child, and there are adults to handle those kinds of things. Do you understand?" Lupin asked sternly.

"Yes, sir." Harry replied miserably.

Lupin searched his eyes for a moment, satisfied with what he saw; he nodded and gestured toward the couch. Seating himself, he pulled out the paddle, and beckoned Harry to come closer.

With pleading eyes, Harry begged Lupin. "Please, not the paddle!" He begged even as he walked toward the couch.

"Yes, I'm going to use the paddle. You were VERY naughty, and you absolutely deserve it." Lupin said firmly.

The word 'naughty' made him turn bright red. He hated that word; it always made him feel like he was five years old.

"Well, then, let's see if we can get your face to match your bottom. Harry, you know the drill."

As much as Harry want to run more than anything else, he continued walking to Lupin and when he came up to his side, he undid his trousers and slid them, and his shorts down. Lupin pulled the boy over his lap, and twisted his arm so that it was trapped at the small of his back.

Harry was startled by this new development. To him, it indicated a harsher punishment than he had originally thought it would be.

"Wha-"

"I don't want you to reach back, Harry, I know that you have never done that before, but I didn't want to chance hitting your hands. The paddle will hurt quite a bit."

Harry was filled with dread. Somehow he felt that 'quite a bit' was an understatement.

"Well, let's not waste anymore time. Harry, what is this spanking for?"

Lupin brought the paddle down with a vicious CRACK!

Harry nearly leapt off Lupin's lap, as the fierce burn spread through his backside.

"I AAHHH! Was out during the OHHHH! Full Moon! OWWWW!"

Lupin landed five smacks in the exact same spot. He wanted to make the message clear.

"And why is that not permitted?" He continued.

"Because! OWWW! It's AIIIIEE! DANGEROUS! OOHHHHH!" Harry's bottom was becoming hotter and hotter by the moment; each swat seemed to land where it was the most sore. His bottom was already one big ache, and it was only getting worse.

Lupin unleashed a flurry of hard smacks, right to Harry's sit spot. He wanted to ensure that Harry would remember it the next day when he sat down for dinner.

"Okay. What else is this spanking for?" Lupin questioned.

"For- For freeing AHHHH! Buckbeak! OWWWW!"

"And why is that bad?"

"BECAUSE It's OWWWW! ILLEGAL! AHHHH!"

"And what else did you do?"

Through Harry's pain hazed mind he could barely think. Panicked, he realized he couldn't remember the rest of his crimes.

"I don't AHHHH! I don't OWWW! Remember! OHHH!"

"I'll give you a hint, it has to do with time."

"TIME TURNERS! WE OWWWW! USED A TIME AHHHH! TURNER!"

"And why is that bad?"

"BECAUSE IT'S ILLEGAL! OWWWWWW!"

"That's right, you could end up in Azkaban for misuse of a time turner. Do you understand?" Remus punctuated each word with a fierce swat.

Harry was bucking, trying to escape the inferno that was building in his backside. Tears were dripping off his chin and creating a small puddle on the floor.

After a few more strokes, Harry went limp over Remus' lap. Sobbing hard, he no longer struggled as Remus continued to land blow after blow on the sensitive target.

Remus looked at the upturned bottom, it was a deep scarlet. Deciding he was almost done, he brought the paddle down one more time with one almighty CRACK! And then it was over.

Remus released Harry's hand, and pulled the sobbing boy into an embrace. The child just clutched his shirt as he cried out his pain. Speaking softly, and rocking the boy gently, Harry's sobs soon subsided. As the pain in his bottom began to ebb, he was able to feel the fatigue more and more. Exhausted, Harry fell asleep in Remus' arms.

When Remus noticed that Harry had fallen asleep, he carefully pulled the boy's shorts and pants up. The boy didn't even stir as the material made contact with the sore bottom. Laying him down on the couch, Lupin took out his wand and transfigured Harry's clothes into Pajamas, and the couch into a cot. Conjuring up a blanket, he covered his wayward ward and tucked him in. Brushing Harry's bangs aside, Remus landed a soft kiss on the boy's forehead.

Walking over to his desk, he took the chair out and brought it to the middle of the floor. With a wave of his wand, the chair became a comfortable recliner. Settling in, Remus conjured a blanket for himself before dimming the lights. Finally, he spared one more look at the slumbering boy, before he closed his eyes to fall into an exhausted sleep.


	5. Sirius Matters

**Part 5: Sirius Matters**

Harry finally has the family he needs, but when he needs someone to call him on his behavior, can Sirius stop acting 'Sirius' and start acting serious?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus surveyed the room with a scowl. The bed was unmade, papers were strewn about and clothes were thrown haphazardly on the floor; Remus marched out, intent on finding the occupant of the room. He didn't have to go far, because as he entered the foyer, a windswept Sirius and Harry came in through the front door.

Harry, laughing at something Sirius had said was oblivious to the fuming werewolf.

"Harry!" Remus said sharply.

Harry's laughter died down, as he looked up to see an irritated werewolf. "Ummm, Hi Uncle Remus!" He put on a nervous smile.

"What did I say about flying today?" Remus pinned Harry with an intense glare.

Harry squirmed under the glare, and replied. "You said to clean my room before I could go out."

"And is your room clean?" Remus questioned.

Shame faced, Harry opened his mouth to answer, but Sirius beat him to it.

"Moooony! Lighten up a little! I told Harry, he could go out and fly. I mean the room will still be messy tomorrow, but there is only so much daylight." Sirius said with a careless grin.

Remus swiveled and narrowed his glare at Sirius. "You what? Sirius! I specifically told him to clean his room first! Harry knows this!"

Sirius just shrugged, "Hey, no harm, no foul. Harry will just clean it up later. Go on upstairs Pronglet, I'll handle this." Sirius said with a wink.

Harry quickly scampered up the stairs and disappeared into his room.

If looks could kill, Sirius would be quite dead by now, but as it was Sirius looked like he didn't have a care in the world.

"You're setting a bad example for Harry. What are you thinking contradicting me? We need to set a united front! By letting Harry off, you're sending him mixed messages." Remus ranted.

Sirius held his hands out in a placating manner. "Whoa, slow down Moony. A united front? We're not up against an enemy, it's just Harry, as he would say, 'chill out'."

"Sirius, you have to stop treating Harry like an equal! We are his guardians, we are not here to be all buddy, buddy with him, it's our job to guide him!" Remus exploded.

"It'll be fine, Moony." Sirius said dismissively. "Harry's a smart kid, he knows his limits, and he knows when to toe the line."

Remus leveled Sirius with a glare that would have made Snape jealous. "Mark my words, this is going to come back to bite you in the arse one day!" With that Remus stormed out the door.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sirius walked through the house, tired but happy. Remus had managed to crawl his way to his bed with a little assistance from Sirius. One of the best things of living with Remus again, was the nights of the full moon. Those adventure filled nights made both of them feel young again. Even though, they weren't as young as they used to be, running through the woods, for a few scant moments, they felt like they were teenagers again.

With a dreamy smile, Sirius went to find his own bed. On the way to his room, he stopped by Harry's to check up on the boy. What he saw made his heart stop. There was no sleep-tousled form in the bed; the messy bed remained alarmingly empty. Before Sirius could begin to panic, the window slid open, and a broom carrying Harry Potter stepped into the room. Entering the room, Harry was startled to find that he wasn't the only occupant.

"Hey, Sirius! What's up?" He greeted casually.

"What's up? What's up? Harry, what on earth were you doing outside?" Sirius asked distressed.

Harry shrugged. "Chill out, I was just doing some flying, no bigie."

Sirius stared at him in shock. "You went flying? At night? The night of the full moon?" He asked incredulously.

Harry looked a little panicked at that last bit, before he remembered the company he was keeping and relaxed. "I didn't even touch the ground. I wasn't in any danger. You're making a big deal out of nothing."

Harry yawned. "Well, I'm going to sleep, I have to put my broom away first though. Good night, Sirius."

With that Harry walked out the door. Sirius stood, watching the door a little dumbfounded. What just happened? It was like Harry didn't even care what he thought!

Harry walked back into the room, and was a little surprised that Sirius was still there.

"Harry! You know that you're not supposed to be out on nights of the full moon. What possessed you to go out this night?"

"But nothing happened! Like you say, 'no harm, no foul', right?"

Then suddenly, Harry's eyes flashed with panic briefly. "You're not going to tell Uncle Remus, are you?"

"Answer the question, young man!" Sirius said angrily.

Harry jumped a little at that tone, but then reminded himself that it was Sirius talking. "Wow, that was a great Uncle Remus impression. Good job, Sirius, now I'd like to go to sleep now. Could you get out of my room now?"

Was Remus right? Did Harry really have no respect for him? Did he really have to lay down the law? All these questions raced through Sirius' mind. Finally he came to a decision. He had to be stern, he couldn't be both the buddy and the parent at the same time.

"Harry James Potter! Answer the question! Why did you go out tonight?" Sirius asked angrily.

Harry's eyes widened as he realized that Sirius was being serious. He suddenly realized that Remus was the least of his worries at the moment.

"I-I had a bad dream, so I couldn't sleep. I just wanted to fly to work off some steam. I didn't mean any harm." Harry explained.

Sirius glared. "You broke the number one rule in our house because you couldn't sleep?"

"Ummm, Yes?" Harry answered nervously.

Sirius steeled himself for what he would have to do next. Grabbing Harry's hand, he pulled the nervous boy towards him and sat on the bed. Harry, suddenly realizing what was about to happen, started to struggle.

This can't be happening! Sirius doesn't give out spankings! That's Remus, Sirius is the fun parent, and never serious.

"No! You can't do this! You're not Uncle Remus!" Harry shouted.

"I may not be Remus, but I am still your godfather and guardian! I deserve your respect!" Sirius said, his voice was growing thunderous.

"I-I'm sorry! Please don't spank me!" Harry cried out.

With one swift motion, Sirius pulled Harry over his lap and landed a very hard swat to the bottom.

"Harry, you are going to get a spanking whether you like it or not! You must learn not to disrespect me!" With that, Sirius pulled down Harry's pants and shorts and began smacking the exposed bottom.

Harry squirmed as he found that Sirius' hand was every bit as hard as Remus'.

"Ahhh! I'm sorrrrry! Owww!" Harry cried out.

Sirius continued to light a fire in Harry's bottom. He watched as it quickly turned from white to pink to red, to finally a deep red. When Harry had stopped struggling and gone limp over Sirius' lap, Sirius landed one more terrific **SMACK**! and then it was over.

Sirius let Harry cry over his lap a little before helping him with his shorts and pants. Sniffling, Harry rubbed some of the tears from his eyes. In a small voice he asked.

"Are you going to tell Uncle Remus?"

Inwardly, Sirius scowled. Even now, Harry was deferring to Remus as the authority. Well that would have to change, but for now he accepted it.

"No I'm not." He said, and Harry instantly relaxed.

"You are." Sirius finished.

Harry's eyes widened in panic. "I can't, I'll never be able to sit again!" He exclaimed.

Sirius chuckled. "After a day or two you'll be fine. Moony won't do anything too drastic."

"I-I can't! Please don't make me!" Harry pleaded.

"Harry, Remus is going to find out one way or another. If I have to be the one to tell him… Well, let's just say you won't be too happy with the results."

"Okay, okay, when do I have to tell him?" Harry asked glumly.

"After dinner." Sirius said.

"Today?" Harry squeaked.

"Today" Sirius said firmly.

Today was going to be a long day.


	6. full Moon

**Part 6: Full Moon Blues.**

Harry finds out the price of breaking the number one rule. He finds that Remus is not the only one that could be found howling at the full moon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day seemed to just crawl by for Harry. After Harry had woken up, Sirius told him very firmly that he was grounded for the day. No flights. After cleaning up his room (finally!) he sat down to start his transfiguration homework. Although he was able to sit (not comfortably), he still wasn't able to concentrate, and was soon squirming in his seat. By lunchtime, the pain in his bottom had faded to a dull ache.

As slowly as the day seemed to go by, when it came time for dinner, it seemed like time couldn't go slow enough.

The trio sat down for an unusually quiet dinner. Remus, was so tired that he didn't notice the underlying tension between Sirius and Harry. He just thought they were being quiet to be polite. After dinner was finished, Sirius gave Harry a significant glance. With a nervous sigh, Harry spoke up.

"Uncle Remus?" Harry's voice sounded so small.

Remus instantly became alert. Harry only used that voice when he thought he was in trouble. Looking up he noticed Harry's guilty face, and surprisingly, Sirius' stern face.

Letting out a huge sigh he gestured to the staircase. "Go get ready for bed, I'll join you in your room in a few minutes."

Harry quickly scampered up the stairs. As soon as he was gone, Remus turned to Sirius. "What did he do?" Remus asked tiredly.

"I'm making him tell you, but I'll tell you anyway so you don't get too mad." Sirius started.

Remus was dreading the answer already.

"He snuck out last night, apparently he had a bad dream and couldn't sleep, so he went flying. Straight out the window." Sirius explained

"HE WHAT?" Remus exclaimed.

Sirius winced, he wouldn't want to be in Harry's shoes right now.

"He went out on a FULL MOON? Even though our most IMPORTANT rule is to never go outside on a full moon?" Remus was livid.

Sirius knew he had to step in to calm his friend before he killed somebody. "Yes, and I already punished him."

That shocked Remus, and he looked at Sirius curiously. "Punished him how?"

"I spanked him." Sirius said simply. "I realized that I needed to lay down the law with Harry, so I spanked him."

Remus was incredulous, but then his expression changed to a smug smirk. The words 'I told you so' remained unspoken, but it was not unfelt. His mind turning back to the task at hand, he considered this new information. Coming to a decision, he nodded to himself and started toward the stairs, on the way there he grabbed a pepper up potion from the potions cabinet. Somehow, he felt that he would need his strength. As he reached the top, he heard Sirius call from down below.

"Go easy on him, Moony!"

Remus grunted an acknowledgement before heading to Harry's room. Reaching the room, he knocked on the door. A subdued "Come in." Came from the other side.

Remus entered the room, and marveled at the change. The papers were now neatly stacked on the desk and the clothes picked up off the ground. Harry was seated on his neatly made bed in his pajamas. Harry fidgeted as Remus came closer.

He raised an eyebrow, "Well, Harry, what did you want to tell me?"

Steeling up his nerve, Harry blurted out. "I went flying last night! Even though it was the full moon. I'm sorry! I'll never do it again!"

Remus was relieved that Harry came clean, but he was still furious over the boy's lack of judgment. "I hear that Sirius spanked you?" He questioned.

Harry blushed and nodded.

Remus stood Harry up and turned him around, pulling down the pajama pants and shorts, he surveyed the damage. Harry was puzzled, this wasn't how it normally went.

Harry's bottom was just a shade of pink darker than normal, but other than that, there was no evidence that Harry had a received a spanking earlier. Pulling up Harry's pants, he turned Harry to face him.

Remus let out a huge sigh. "Right, now shall we begin?"

Harry paled at those words and Remus couldn't help but chuckle in response. Harry instantly relaxed. If Remus was chuckling, it meant that he couldn't be too mad, right?

"We'll talk first, Harry." Remus said warmly, as furious as he was with the boy, he recognized how scared he must be, and he wanted to reassure him.

Harry nodded in response, and Remus continued.

"Harry, you remember when I first obtained guardianship of you, right?" Remus questioned gently.

Harry nodded with a small smile. That had been one of the happiest days of his life.

"And do you remember what I said was the most important, unbreakable rule was?" Remus asked, a little more sternly.

Harry bit his lip and nodded again, this time he bowed his head, shamefaced.

Remus put one finger under Harry's chin and lifted his face gently, to look into the boy's eyes. "I'd like a verbal answer, please." Remus commanded.

"Not to go outside during a full moon." Harry answered miserably.

"And what did you do?" Remus prompted.

"I went flying last night, even though I knew you would be in werewolf form." Harry finished glumly.

"And why is that not permitted?" Remus continued.

"Because it needlessly puts myself in danger." Harry's face flushed, spelling it out like this made him feel like such a small, naughty child. In some ways, he wished that Remus would just get it over with, instead of dragging it out. With Sirius, they would have been over and done by now, Sirius wasn't the lecture type.

"That's right, Harry. Harry, I told you that if you broke that one rule, the punishment would be most severe, you remember?" Not waiting for an answer, Remus continued.

"There is one more thing I need to ask, and this is important. Did you remember it was the full moon when you went out?"

Harry squirmed under Remus' fierce gaze, here was a chance to mitigate his crimes! But he couldn't take it. If Remus caught him in a lie, the punishment would be ten times worse. He remember the last and only time he lied, he could almost feel the sting of that ruler. Seeing Remus' impatience, he quickly answered.

"Yes, sir, I remembered, but I went out anyway." Harry said ashamed, and looked down again.

Once again Remus lifted Harry's head up to look into those brilliant green eyes.

"Harry, I'm very proud of you for admitting your mistake. You didn't try to lie, or make excuses and for that I am very proud of you." Remus said gently, and Harry gave a small smile.

"However, your actions warrant very severe punishment. I hope you understand that." Remus said sternly.

Harry just nodded, he already wanted to cry. Remus closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Right, Harry, I want you to fetch my hairbrush from my room. The big flat-backed one." Remus commanded.

Harry's eyes widened, the Hairbrush! Harry had never been spanked with a hairbrush before but he had heard stories.

When Ron and Hermione found out about the spankings, they were very sympathetic. Hermione had never received a full spanking in her life, only a few warning swats now and then. Ron however revealed that the Weasleys were big supporters of corporal punishment. And began to relate tales of all kinds of punishment from the Weasley house, which left Harry far from being comforted.

"Y'know, I think the worst thing that Mum has would have to be the hairbrush. I've never gotten it, but I hear that it's heavier and thicker than our paddle, and stings like the dickens too! When I was like five, Fred once turned my teddy bear into a huge spider, I had nightmares for weeks! Mum was so mad that she used the hairbrush on him. Fred apologized and was even subdued for the whole day!"

Harry was amazed, he couldn't imagine either of the irrepressible twin being subdued, let alone apologizing! Harry was suddenly glad that his 'adopted Weasley' status didn't seem to extend as far as punishments were concerned. He also resolved to NEVER feel what a hairbrush felt like.

Somehow, he didn't think his wish would come true though. Remus had sensed his hesitation and whirled him around. Placing a firm swat that propelled the boy forward, he said sternly. "NOW, Harry."

Harry quickly retreated from the room. Making his way to Remus' room he was able to easily find the dreaded hairbrush. As he held the traditional instrument of parental disfavor, he examined it. It really was a work of art, the Cherry wood had an intricate pattern engraved in it, polished to a smooth finish, the brush felt cool to the touch. The brush was an antique, belonging to Remus' grandmother. Harry noticed that even though it was smaller than the paddle, it was heavier. Gulping as he realized that this dreaded instrument would soon be impacting his tender bottom, he reluctantly started his way back to his room.

As he reached the door, he was filled with the overwhelming need to escape. But he pushed down those feelings, they would only make things worse. Remus was upstairs and Sirius was downstairs, there is no way he would be able to get away without being caught. And he didn't even want to think about the consequences for running away.

All to soon, he reached the waiting Remus. Remus had taken the time to take his rage, and funnel it into resolve for what he had to do.

"Come here, Harry." Remus commanded firmly.

With no hesitation, Harry walked over to the seated werewolf.

Remus held out his hand. "Brush, Harry." Harry quickly deposited the dreaded Hairbrush in Remus' hand. Remus gesture at his lap, and on cue, Harry lowered his pajama bottoms and shorts. With one hand, Remus pulled Harry over his lap and held him there. With firm resolve, Remus raised the brush and brought it down HARD.

Crisp smacks filled the air as Remus lit into Harry's already tender bottom. Harry's previous spanking had faded until it just made Harry's bottom slightly tender. Harry was finding out JUST how much a hairbrush could sting and burn on a tenderized butt.

Harry bucked and kicked as the Hairbrush continued to fall heavily upon his helpless bottom. After ten smacks, he was already in tears, and the growing heat was only getting worse!

SMACK!

"Harry, why are you getting his spanking?" Remus asked.

"OWWW! Be- OHHH! Because I AHHH! I went out during the OOOWWWWW! Full moon! AIIIEEEE!" Harry cried out. His bottom was on fire!

"And why is this not permitted?" Remus questioned.

"AHHHH! DANGEROUS! OWWWW! PLEASE! OHHHH!" Harry begged, he had lost the ability to form sentences.

"That's right, it's dangerous! You could have been hurt or killed! Not only did you go outside during a full moon, but you also went flying! Do you have any idea how dangerous night flying is?" Remus asked furiously.

"NOOO! OOOWWWWW! I'M SOOORRRRYYY! AHHHH!" Harry bucked as Remus targeted his sensitive sit spot.

Harry's bottom was a deep scarlet, but Remus wanted to make sure that Harry got the message loud and clear.

Raising the Hairbrush, Remus paused for a moment for Harry to catch his breath.

"You will NEVER go out during a full moon again! DO YOU UNDERSTAND, YOUNG MAN?" Remus asked thunderously.

"YES! I UNDERSTAND! I'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN! I PROMISE!!!!" Harry cried out.

"Good, I'll hold you to that promise, Harry. Okay, ten more." Remus said.

Harry only cried helplessly as Remus brought the Hairbrush down again, with a terrific

SMACK!

Followed by nine more.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Harry was near hysterical by the end of this, and could only lie there limply, sobbing his eyes out.

Remus put the Hairbrush down, and drew up the limp boy into his arms. Harry clung to him desperately as the fierce inferno in his bottom caused him to cry heart brokenly. Remus rocked the boy softly until he fell asleep. Laying the boy gently on his stomach, Remus drew the covers up over the still bare bottomed Harry. Harry had long ago kicked off his shorts and pajama bottoms in an effort to escape the swats from the dreaded Hairbrush. Remus simply collected the clothing and neatly folded it up, he set it on the bed stand and reached over to brush Harry's bangs from his face. As it was now routine, Remus bent over and planted a gentle kiss on the sleeping boy's forehead.

Remus smiled as he noticed how young and innocent Harry looked. For being almost fourteen, at that moment he looked more like eight, curled up like that.

With a final glance at the slumbering boy, he dimmed the lights and closed the door.


	7. A Marauder Birthday

I solemnly swear I am up to no good

**I Solemnly Swear I Am Up To No Good **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.**

**Part 7: A Marauder Birthday**

**Harry gets to celebrate his first birthday surrounded by people who love him.**

**AN: Just to let you know, this doesn't include a real spanking, only a birthday one. Yes, this is my attempt at writing fluff. Sorry to those that wanted something of more substance.**

Unlike years past, Harry didn't stay up 'til midnight, waiting until the clock struck 12:00 and signaled the turning of years. This year, Harry went to sleep by his bedtime, and woke up 8 hours later to the excited face of one Sirius Black.

"Morning, Uncle Sirius." Harry mumbled as he rubbed his eyes. The name 'Uncle Sirius' still felt a bit odd to say at times, but he like the change. After the last full moon, Sirius had sat him down and gone over some ground rules. (Harry didn't realize that Sirius even knew the meaning of the word). After a long talk, it was decided that Harry would treat Sirius the same as he treated Remus that include the way that he addressed the two. Harry didn't mind, in some ways it was like Sirius was promoted from 'older brother' status to 'uncle' status.

_**-- Flashback --**_

"_Harry, we need to talk." Sirius was unusually serious._

_Harry looked up curiously, he was reading his transfiguration book lying on his stomach, even after one day he was still sore from his last 'discussion' with Remus._

"_What's up, Sirius?" Harry asked._

_Sirius grimaced a little. "First off, could you sit up and face me? It's considered polite to do so."_

_Harry complied reluctantly, sitting was no fun, and he squirmed despite how soft the bed was._

_Sirius looked like he was having an internal argument, when he shook his head and looked directly into Harry's eyes._

"_Harry, I think I have given you the wrong impression, and for that I'm sorry." Sirius began. "I think we need to lay down some ground rules."_

_Harry nodded for Sirius to continue, truthfully, he had kind of expected something like this to happen. Sirius had changed his attitude too much for nothing to change._

_Sirius continued. "I've tried to be your buddy or friend, but I think that was the wrong thing to do. It gave you the impression that we are equals, but that's just not true. I am first and foremost your godfather and guardian, I need you to show me respect. Remus isn't the only authority in the house and I expect you to act accordingly."_

_Sirius took a deep breath and continued. "That being said, I want you to treat me the same as you do Remus. That includes how you address me."_

"_So, I should call you 'Uncle Sirius'?"_

_Sirius gave a wide grin. "Wow, that sounds weird. But yes, from now on, I'm 'Uncle Sirius'."_

_Harry returned the smile. He had lost his 'older brother' figure, but gained another 'uncle'. "Okay, Uncle Sirius!"_

_**-- End Flashback --**_

In Harry's half-groggy state, he didn't notice the mischievous look that crossed his godfather's face. Suddenly, he found himself looking at the floor. Not having time to be confused, he felt a hand impact his bottom.

Smack!

I didn't hurt at all, just a slight sting, no more than what a finger thwap would inflict, but it still caught him off guard.

"Wha-" Harry exclaimed, surprised.

"It's a birthday spanking, Pronglet! Two! Three!" Sirius explained mock seriously, as he counted off spanks.

By now, Harry had started struggling, he wasn't in any real pain, but this was embarrassing!

"Gerroff!" Harry exclaimed, and tried to wiggle off Sirius' lap. But like with any other spanking, he was held down firmly.

"Thirteen! Fourteen! Aaaand, One to grow on!" Sirius delivered the last one with just a bit more oomph! Harry yelped in response.

Releasing the boy, Sirius began singing a very off-key rendition of the traditional birthday song. Groaning, Harry didn't know whether or not to cover his ears or his bottom. Finding that the only thing that was really hurt was his pride, Harry opted for former.

It was to this scene that a very amused Remus Lupin walked in on. Spotting the new occupant, Harry decided to whine a little.

"Uncle Remus! Uncle Sirius spanked me!" He pouted, not realizing that it made him look like he was four instead of fourteen.

"Is that so? Well then I guess Mr. Padfoot will just have to be on his toes for any reprisals from Messrs Moony and Pronglet."

A calculating grin spread over Harry's face, all sorts of ideas were already forming in his head. Sirius, who had finished singing, (thank Merlin) noticed the expression on his godson's face. He ran over to Remus and flung an arm around his shoulder, with a sniffle, he wiped away an imaginary tear and said.

"Aww, you see that Moony? Our boy is planning his first prank. Our baby's growing up!" Sirius fake wailed.

Harry scowled at the 'baby' comment while Remus simply rolled his eyes. Harry and Remus shared a significant glance. An unspoken agreement was formed and the two pounced on the drama queen dog animagus.

One unfair tickle fight later, the three lay on the ground exhausted from their exertions.

"You know," Sirius said, slightly out of breath, "I'm sooo going to get back at you two."

"Empty threats, Uncle Sirius, empty threats." Harry said with a chuckle.

It was at that moment that Dobby popped in. "Mr. Harry Potter, and Mr. Harry Potter's wolf and dog! Breakfast is getting cold." The excitable house elf wailed.

Since the only one that could cook in the house was Harry, (and Remus and Sirius absolutely refused to have Harry cook more than once a week, they didn't want Harry to be reminded of the Dursleys.) Remus had made the wise decision of hiring Dobby. Dobby was of course thrilled to be serving "Mr. Harry Potter".

"We'll be down in a minute Dobby." Remus answered calmly.

The little house elf nodded and with a pop disappeared.

Breakfast passed uneventfully, Dobby had cooked Harry's favorite, blueberry pancakes. After breakfast was finished, Sirius was practically bouncing with excitement.

"Time for presents!" Sirius exclaimed.

Remus simply shook his head, and an amused smile crossed his face. Sometimes he felt like he was raising two kids.

Sirius made it a point to make a production of the event. Harry had earlier admitted that he hadn't gotten used to opening his own presents until he got to Hogwarts. Sirius was horrified that his godson had missed out on so much fun stuff throughout his early childhood, Remus had to hold Sirius back from making Harry's fourteenth birthday party a circus. Luckily for Remus, Harry admitted that Dudley's extravagant parties kind of put him off on the idea of having similar ones, and that he wanted to have a simple, small family party.

The trio settled down in the living room for Harry to open the presents that he had received earlier that morning. Hermione had given him some defense books, Ron had given him a box of chocolate frogs, and Hagrid had given him some rock cakes. Sirius bounced impatiently in his seat, when Harry had opened the last of his gifts from his friends, Sirius jumped up to retrieve his and Remus' gifts to Harry. Harry received a wand holster, and books on dueling and defense books (mainly from Remus), as well as some prank products (From Sirius, no doubt). Finally he got to the last and biggest gift.

Unwrapping the gift Harry uncovered a stone basin with intricate runes all over it. Harry looked at the gift confused. _They gave me a birdbath?_ Was Harry's thoughts. Remus noticed Harry's bewilderment.

"It's a pensieve." He said

Harry looked up still puzzled.

Remus continued. "It allows you to view other people's memories. We've stored some memories of your parents and some from when you were a baby."

Harry's face lit up with excitement. "Can we try it now?"

Remus smiled and then instructed Harry on how to work the pensieve.

And so Harry spent most of the day watching memories of his parents. Remus had to practically drag him away from the pensieve to eat lunch and dinner. After dinner they had an especially chocolately chocolate birthday cake made by Dobby. Sirius once again 'gifted' them with his singing abilities. Harry was very grateful that it was a short song. After cake, Remus and Sirius decided to guide Harry through some of their fondest memories of his parents.

_**(Pensieve Memories)**_

_An excited James Potter burst into the room. _

"_It's a boy!" He exclaimed._

_Sirius perked up. "I'm a godfather now?"_

"_Yep, you my friend are the godfather of one Harry James Potter." James said slinging his arm around his best friend._

_Sirius grinned then yanked that arm and then pulled James into a ridiculous happy dance, all the while chanting 'I'm a godfather! I'm a godfather!'_

_After an initial disorientation, James joined in chanting instead 'I'm a father! I'm a father!'_

_A mirthful Remus Lupin looked on at his friends antics, soon, he couldn't contain himself and burst out laughing. Remus wiped a tear from his eye. "It's too bad Peter couldn't be here, he would have gotten a kick out of this!" He said between chuckles._

_Sirius looked toward Remus as if noticing him for the first time and then grabbed his arm, forcing him into the circle. Remus rolled his eyes and then grinned as he joined in with the impromptu happy dance._

_**(Next Memory)**_

"_Come on open wide." A nine-month-old Harry Potter looked at the offered spoonful of mush and then stubbornly closed his mouth._

"_Aww, come on Pronglet, don't be like that!" Sirius whined. Harry's only response was to blow a raspberry at his godfather._

"_Ah" Harry exclaimed as James entered the room. Sirius used that moment of distraction to fill Harry's mouth with the mush. Harry swallowed and then made a face._

"_There that wasn't so bad, now was it?" Sirius asked. Harry looked up and started giggling and clapping his hands._

"_See, you really liked it didn't you." Sirius said._

_At that James could no longer hold back his laughter. Puzzled at his friend's outburst, Sirius turned to James._

"_What's so funny?" Sirius asked._

"_Y-your hair." James said through his laughter._

_Sirius conjured a small hand mirror and looked into it. Giving a shriek, he dropped the mirror as his hands flew to his head._

"_My hair!" He exclaimed. _

_Sirius Black had gone completely grey. Sirius turned an accusing glare towards Remus. _

"_What did you do?!" He asked angrily._

"_I didn't do anything, I think that the culprit is your beloved godson." James looked like he wanted to laugh some more, but was visibly restraining himself. James gave a proud smile. "That was his first accidental magic."_

"_Harry?" Sirius asked incredulously, turning to the baby, he found Harry gurgling happily and still clapping._

_Sirius looked in awe, his anger forgotten. "His first accidental magic!" _

_Sirius lifted Harry from his high chair and whirled him around. Harry shrieked happily._

"_I'm so proud of you Pronglet." Sirius said as he cradled the infant._

Real Sirius put an arm around Harry. "I'm still proud of you, Pronglet." Harry beamed at the praise.

_**(Next Memory)**_

"_Pafoo?" Harry looked questioningly at Sirius. _

"_No, Pronglet, look at your Daddy." Sirius pointed to the broom carrying James Potter._

"_Okay, Pronglet, watch me and do as I do. Okay?" James said._

_The fourteen-month-old Harry Potter nodded very seriously. Sirius had to keep himself from chuckling from the sight._

_James mounted his broom and Harry mimicked him. When James kicked off and hovered, Harry followed suit. James glided around gently and Harry followed. Then Harry took off, giggling with glee. James hurried to catch up. After a few circuits around the pitch, James landed and simply watched Harry. _

"_He's a natural isn't he?" James beamed._

_Sirius' grin was just as wide. "He sure is."_

_The pair was interrupted by the arrival of a furious Lily Potter._

"_JAMES EDWARD POTTER! How dare you give our baby something like that!" She said angrily._

_James held out his hands in a placating gesture. "Now, Lily…"_

_The memory started to fade out and the trio found themselves back in the real world._

_**(End of Pensieve Memories) **_

As they reoriented themselves, Harry reflected on what he had just seen. Harry's favorite by far was the time that his father had given him a toy broom. Seeing his father's proud smile made him feel so incredible, it was one thing for people to tell you in an abstract manner that your parents would be proud of you and quite another to see it for yourself.

All too soon it was Harry's bedtime. After a reminder from Remus, with great reluctance, Harry pulled himself away from the pensieve and went upstairs to get ready for bed. Remus and Sirius waited a few minutes to follow Harry, to bid him good night.

Harry was already in his pajamas when they entered the room. Remus went over to tuck Harry in, Harry blushed a little, but didn't protest. Even though at fourteen, he was too old to be tucked in, Harry had missed out on such things growing up and would indulge Remus in letting him treat him as if he were younger.

"Good night, Harry." Remus said.

Sirius bounced a little anxiously. "Hey Moony? Do you mind if Harry and I have a moment? A little godfather to godson talk?"

Remus' eyes flickered with suspicion before they settled on a mischievous glint. "Don't you think it's a little to late to have 'the talk' tonight?"

Both Sirius and Harry turned a bright red. "My innocent little godson doesn't need to know that yet!" Sirius sputtered.

Harry hadn't the heart to correct him, he did not need the trauma of Sirius trying to explain the 'birds and the bees'. Remus merely smirked and left the room.

Sirius glared at his friend's retreating form, and took a couple of steadying breaths before turning to Harry.

"Anyway, here's your real birthday present, just from me, don't let Moony see it." Sirius rummaged through his pockets and then thrust an object into Harry's hands.

Harry studied the object. It was a blank piece of parchment. He was torn, part of him wanted to revere the map and another part of him wanted to rip it to shreds. Upon later reflection, Harry realized why Remus had caught him all those time at school. It had to be the marauder's map that had to be how Remus was able to find him even when he was under the invisibility cloak and how he knew about the time-turners.

"It's not the original." Sirius' voice jolted Harry out of his musings. "Moony has a death grip on that. This is marauder's map mark II, it's even better."

At Harry's questioning look, Sirius continued. "When it's activated you tap it with your wand and ask 'is big brother watching?' If it glows red, then it means that the original map is being used. If you tap it twice and say 'I need an alibi' your dot on the original map will show that you are and will remain in whatever room you say the phrase in until you clear it."

Harry gaped at his godfather. This was brilliant! "Where did you get this?" He asked excitedly.

"I am one of the map makers after all." Sirius said in an overly haughty tone.

Harry inspected his new possession with a newfound sense of awe.

"Oh, one more thing. If Moony asks what we talked about, tell him I gave you this." Sirius handed Harry a small mirror. "I have its mate. It works kind of like one of those 'telly fones' you say my name, and this mirror will connect with mine. James and I used to use these to communicate with one another when we were in separate detentions."

"Thanks Uncle Sirius, you're the best!" Harry said as he stowed both the map and the mirror away in his trunk.

Sirius ruffled his hair and smiled. Harry climbed back into bed and Sirius went to turn off the lights. As he left the room he said. "Good night Harry, and Happy Birthday."

Harry bid Sirius good night and then settled in.

Remus entered the room and tucked Harry in, brushing a stray hair from his forehead, Remus gently removed Harry's glasses and placed them on the bed stand, and then he planted a kiss on Harry's forehead. "Good night Harry, and Happy Birthday." He said.

Closing his eyes on what was undisputedly the best birthday he had ever had, he fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	8. Disobeying an Order

_**Disclaimer: I own none of these wonderful characters, J.K Rowling does. I just play with them.**_

**A/N: A super special thanks goes out to Supergirl3684 as she was my beta for this chapter, and my sounding board for my ideas. Without her, this chapter might have never been finished.**

Harry paced nervously.

_How could he have been so stupid?_ He thought. Inwardly he was kicking himself, he wished more than anything that he could take back the last hour.

**(Flashback)**

Harry had been excited when he heard that his best friend had gotten tickets to the world cup. He had never seen a professional quidditch game. Remus and Sirius had come along as well, serving as additional chaperones to Arthur's brood. Sirius had bought a new tent for the occasion and had managed to book a spot right next to Arthur's. Ron and Hermione had been staying at the Marauder's headquarters (Remus had made the mistake of letting Sirius name the house) for the past couple of days. Since Arthur had all his children with him, Sirius saw no reason for them all to cram into one tent. So, Sirius, Remus, Harry, Hermione and Ron all shared Sirius' new tent. Harry had been amazed by the wizarding tent, the fact that space on the inside could be so different than what it appeared on the outside still boggled his mind.

Harry thoroughly enjoyed the quidditch match. He went to sleep dreaming of flying like Krum. It seemed to him that he had barely drifted off to sleep, when he felt himself being shaken awake.

"Harry, wake up!" Remus said frantically.

Harry rubbed his eyes sleepily and scrambled for his glasses. He snapped to full wakefulness at the sight of his usually calm uncle with an anxious expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"Death Eaters are terrorizing some muggles, I want you, Ron and Hermione to get out of here." Remus thrust a crumpled pop can into Harry's hands. "This is a portkey, simply say the name of our house and it should take you back there. Wake up Ron and Hermione and take the portkey to go home."

"What about you and Uncle Sirius?" Harry asked.

Remus gave him a tight grin. "We will be fine, I'm going to go help out, and Padfoot is already out there. Don't worry about us just get out of here."

"But-"

Remus leveled Harry with a stern look. "This is not up to negotiation. You are to leave here as quickly as possible. Understood?"

With resignation, Harry sighed. "Yes Uncle Remus, I understand."

"Good boy. I'll see you at home." With that Remus left the tent and disappeared into the darkness.

Harry quickly set about the task of waking up Ron and Hermione. Soon, a bleary-eyed Ron and a somewhat more alert Hermione stumbled into the common room of the tent.

"Why did you wake us up so bloody early?" Ron grumbled.

"Death Eaters are attacking, Uncle Remus said to take this portkey home and-"

Harry was cut off by a piercing scream. His heart clenched with fear. He rushed out of the tent.

He ignored Ron and Hermione's shouting his name and surveyed the scene before him.

Wizards in hooded black robes and masks shot spells into the campgrounds. Four figures hovered over them.

Harry dimly recognized that it was the campsite manager, but he was more concerned with the clash of spells beneath them. Harry realized that both of his Uncles must thick in the fray. Harry started to rush to help them when Hermione's voice pierced his panicked haze.

"Harry!" Hermione grabbed his arm and forced him to face her. "You said that Professor Lupin told you to take the portkey home right? We need to get out of here!"

Harry thrust the portkey into Hermione's hands. "Here, both of you hold onto this and just say the name of my house and it will take you there. I'm going to go help Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius."

Harry was answered with twin looks of consternation and a hard punch to his arm.

"Idiot, if you're going, we're going with you. We're not going to leave without you!" Ron exclaimed.

The trio tried to make it to the black mass of Death Eaters, but they were slowly being herded towards the woods by the crowd of people rushing to get away from the action.

It was only after Hermione used the Lumos spell that Harry thought to reach for his wand. He paled when he realized that it was not in his back pocket. Harry had little time to contemplate his missing wand because he was busy trying to find a way out of the woods to help Sirius and Remus. But it seemed that all around him odd occurrences were happening. From seeing Winky the house elf run in a strange manner, to Ludo Bagman popping in and out, to finally hearing a voice call out "MORSMORDE" and seeing the dark mark appear in the sky.

All the people in the woods panicked and rushed out. The trio followed suit, hurried along by Hermione's urging. When they reached the clearing, over twenty wizards appeared out of nowhere, their wands all pointed at the trio. Harry responded instinctually.

He yelled "DUCK" and the three of them hit the ground.

The stunning spells passed harmlessly over them and into the woods. Harry tensed, as he was sure the wizards would be re-aiming at them when he heard a cry

"Wait! That's my son!" Harry looked up to see three of the wizards had broken out of the circle and was heading toward them. Remus and Sirius were yelling similar things to get the other wizards to stop.

What followed was a series of ridiculous questioning. First Barty Crouch accused one of the trio of casting the Dark Mark, including Hermione, a muggleborn. Then, the accusations pointed to Harry, whose wand had been found to have cast the Mark. Luckily those suspicions were just as easily dismissed, and finally they settled on interrogating Winky the house elf. She too was cleared, but that didn't stop her master from freeing her as punishment.

Crouch ordered the gathered wizards to investigate the area more thoroughly; he dismissed the trio and their guardians. Sirius and Remus enveloped Harry in a bone-crushing hug, looking over, he saw that Mr. Weasley was doing the same to Ron, but that didn't stop the light blush that appeared on Harry's cheeks when he realized that Hermione was watching. After what seemed like an eternity, Sirius and Remus released him.

Remus' face transformed from relieved to furious.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! Did I not tell you to take the portkey home?"

"Yes, but…" Harry tried to explain, but he was cut off.

"No buts! You deliberately disobeyed me! I'm very disappointed with you, young man!" Remus scolded.

Shame faced, Harry studied his feet. "I'm sorry." He mumbled pitifully.

"Yes, you will be." Remus made a visible effort to reign in his temper before speaking again. "Do you still have the portkey?"

Harry nodded.

"Then use it to take you, Hermione and Ron home. The three of you wait for me in the living room. Do you understand Harry? Do not disobey me this time." Remus said sternly.

"Yes, Uncle Remus." With that, he pulled the portkey out of his pocket and motioned his friends to touch it. Muttering "Marauder's Headquarters" they felt a pull at their navel and was whisked away.

**(End Flashback)**

All three teenagers looked up at the arrival of one very angry werewolf.

"All of you pick a separate corner and stay there. Don't come out until I say so." Remus ordered.

The trio obeyed without hesitation, their face's reddened as they realized they were being treated like four year olds. However, their embarrassment was mixed with relief, they weren't eager to face Remus' wrath.

After what seemed like an eternity, a much calmer Remus called them from their corners.

"Do any of you have an explanation as to why you did not immediately take the portkey home?" Remus' voice was calm, but it held a dangerous edge to it.

Harry bit his lip, but still spoke up. "I-I thought I could help you." The excuse sounded pitiful even to his own ears.

Remus raised one eyebrow. "You thought you could face off against fully grown wizards with only three years of education and without a wand?" He asked incredulously.

"Well, I didn't realize my wand was missing then." Harry fumbled for an excuse.

"And just how did you lose it in the first place? The wand holster we gave you has a charm that prevents anyone but the owner from taking it out." Remus questioned.

"I-I left the wand holster at home, so I stuck my wand in my back pocket." Harry mumbled, embarrassed.

"We will discuss that in length later, for now, let us return to the subject of your disobedience." Remus then proceeded spend to lecturing them on the foolishness and danger of their actions. Twenty minutes later, three very red-faced teens were all studying the ground.

Remus looked up and was satisfied that his words had reached the trio.

"Harry! Ronald! Return to your corners!" Remus said sternly, then he turned to Hermione and said. "Please go to the guest room and do not come out until morning."

"Sir?" Hermione looked puzzled. Remus had the expression that he shouldn't be questioned, but as always with Hermione curiosity won over caution.

"Unlike Ronald, I do not have permission to punish you. I do not even know if your parents believe in corporal punishment. But you can be assured that I will be talking at length with them so that they understand the folly and danger of your behavior. I hope that they will then punish you sufficiently."

Hermione blanched. "But they will over-react! They don't really understand the wizarding world."

Remus shook his head. "That is there prerogative as parents…"

"You don't understand. They might decide to pull me out of the wizarding world entirely!" Hermione exclaimed.

Remus faltered a little. If that event ever came to pass, Harry would be devastated, not to mention, the wizarding world would lose such a bright mind. But he remained firm.

"They deserve to know the dangers of the world their daughter lives in. And they need to understand the severity of the situation so that you are punished accordingly. Do you think it fair for Ron and Harry to be punished but not you?" Remus questioned.

Hermione's mind raced, desperate to find an answer. Finally, she had reached a conclusion.

Remus watched as Hermione bowed her head in what he thought to be acceptance. So he was surprised when she spoke up, this time in a quiet voice.

"Couldn't you punish me instead?" She asked.

Remus was shocked. Here was a child actually asking for a spanking?

Harry and Ron exchanged incredulous looks. Was she mental?

"My parents DO believe in corporal punishment! But all they've given me so far have been warning swats! I've just never earned a full spanking! If I've already been punished, you won't need to 'impress on them the dangers of the wizarding world'. Please! I don't want to leave Hogwarts, and I just _KNOW_ that they will pull me from school if you tell them!" Hermione babbled frantically.

Remus was taken aback by how vehement Hermione was. Remus grabbed her shoulders, trying to get her attention.

"Calm down Hermione. Breathe." He said comfortingly.

Remus sighed, if she was that determined, and if her parents really wouldn't mind…

And besides, it really wouldn't be fair to make her wait so long for punishment; her parents were on their second honeymoon in the Bahamas and would be there for another week. Hermione was staying in their guest room in the meantime. Remus pondered on that, he COULD interpret that as putting Hermione under his authority for all things including punishment…

After a long pause, Hermione had calmed down and Remus spoke up.

"Since you feel so strongly about it, I will grant your request. When I speak to your parents, I won't lie to them but I will try my hardest to make them understand that it was a one-time thing. Hopefully, they will be comforted rather than offended that I handled the discipline myself. But before I start, I want to be sure you know what you are asking for."

"Yes, sir. I'm asking you to s-spank me." Hermione stumbled over the word 'spank'.

Remus gave a comforting smile. "Very well." He took Hermione's arm and led her to the couch. Glancing at the gawking boys, said sternly. "Boys! Face your corners! You will get your turn soon enough."

Both boys snapped back into their corners, their position prevented them from seeing anything, but not from hearing. Remus cast a glance at the boys before pulling out his wand. He cast a small, localized silencing spell, the other occupants of the room wouldn't be able to hear anything that happened on the couch.

"Since this is your first spanking, I will not be using any kind of implement, instead I shall use my hand."

Remus sat down on the couch and without any hesitation pulled Hermione over his lap. Hermione let out a surprised squeak but otherwise said nothing. Remus made short work of baring her bottom, flipping up her skirt and pulling her knickers to her knees. Not wasting any time, Remus brought his hand down with a SMACK!

Hermione let out a cry of surprise at the first one, but afterwards tried to keep quiet. Hermione knew that she had literally asked for the punishment she was receiving, so she tried to take it as best she could. Her resolve was broken, as she soon found herself involuntarily squirming to avoid the punishing swats.

Remus spanked all over her bottom, leaving no area untouched. It was only when her bottom reached a uniform dark pink that he started speaking.

"Why are you getting this spanking Hermione?" His question was heavy laden with swats.

"We Owww! Disobeyed you Oww! Sir!" Hermione had long ago abandoned her attempt to keep silent, now she was yelping with every swat. Her bottom was on fire!

"That is right _**SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!**_ You disobeyed me and headed outside. And what did that put you in?" Remus questioned.

"Danger!" Hermione gasped out. "It Owww! Put us in Danger!"

"That is right." Remus lifted his leg to give him better access to the girl's sit spots. "My instructions were given to keep you safe! _**SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!**_ Instead you all go charging off into danger! _**SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!**_ You only have three years of education! That is nothing compared to what Death Eaters are capable of!" _**SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!**_

"I am Owww! Sorrrry! Owwww!" Hermione cried out and went limp over Remus' lap.

Hermione's bottom was a dark red, and Remus could tell she had had enough, with one last SMACK! He brought the spanking to a close.

Remus rubbed circles on the teen's back. Offering as much comfort as he could Remus waited for Hermione's sobs to subside to pull Hermione into an embrace. Hermione quickly latched onto Remus and buried her head into his chest. Remus stroked her hair and rocked her gently as she cried out the last of her tears. Remus looked down at a Hermione, he just barely caught himself from chuckling, Hermione was so relaxed she was on the verge of falling asleep.

"I think you need to be in bed, my dear." He said kindly.

Remus pulled out his wand and canceled the silencing charm. Pocketing his wand, he stood up and held Hermione close.

"I'm going to take Hermione to the guest room. I don't want either of you to move one inch from your spots. I will be back in a few minutes to deal with you two." Remus said sternly.

A slight blush spread over Remus' face as he went to retrieve the knickers that Hermione had long ago kicked off. After retrieving the item he set off for the guest room, with a sleepy teen in his arms.

Making it to the guest room, he gently set the half asleep teen into the bed. He pulled out his wand and transfigured her clothes into pajamas. Lying Hermione on her stomach and pulled the covers over her. Brushing the stray bit of hair from her face, he smiled fondly. Of the trio, Hermione reminded him of himself the most. But he didn't think that at her age he would have been able to be brave enough to ask for a spanking.

With a final glance, Remus stood up and as he was leaving pulled out his wand "Nox". He put out the lights and closed the door. He was not looking forward to the next half hour, but he knew that it was necessary. The boys' had a richly deserved punishment coming, Remus winced as he realized that he couldn't be as lenient on Ron and Harry as he had been on Hermione. He sighed as he went to retrieve the hairbrush from his room.

------------------------------------------

Remus quickly made his way back to the living room and was pleased to see that the boys had obeyed him and were still in their corners.

Seating himself on the couch he put the Hairbrush on the cushion next to him.

"Ronald come here, Harry, continue facing the wall." He said with a firm voice.

Ron turned to obey Remus, but as he got closer to the couch, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Oh no, sir! Please, not the hairbrush!" Ron whined.

At those words Harry tensed. The Hairbrush! Harry had only felt it once, and he was in no hurry to get reacquainted with it!

"Yes, you will be getting a taste of the hairbrush before we are done. Now come here!" Remus said sternly.

Ron hung his head and slowly (and reluctantly) made his way to Remus. When he got close, Remus wasted no time in unfastening his trousers and pulling Ron over his lap. Remus pulled out his wand and once again cast the localized silencing charm.

Putting away his wand, Remus pulled Ron's pants down to join his trousers. Ron groaned as Remus bared his bottom, he hated having it bare!

Ron had been dreading the spanking from Lupin ever since he found out. It was a rare occasion that the Weasley patriarch found reason to discipline his children. Consequently, Ron was unused to a male hand doling out punishment, and it made him fear it even more. Ron didn't have much time to get too worked up, because Remus quickly brought his hand down with a heavy SMACK!

Ron gasped at the sting of the first one and wiggled to avoid the next one. It was useless as Lupin had his arm firmly across his waist, holding him in place. Ron had long ago learned that trying to wiggle out of punishment when it had already started was an exercise in futility, but he still had to try.

Ron yelped as Lupin rained smacks down at a furious pace. From his experience in spankings he learned that it was useless to hold back. Discipline at the Burrow was always a noisy affair. Molly didn't bother with silencing charms, in fact not much fazed her. You could be in your starkers and if she felt a little parental correction was needed, you got it right then and there. The house wasn't designed for much in the way of soundproofing, so if someone was getting spanked, the whole house could hear it. So, Ron never saw the point of holding back, it didn't make him feel better, and even at his best attempt to be silent the whole house would still know that he had been spanked.

Ron twisted and writhed as he struggled to avoid the punishing swats. The sting had built up to become an all-encompassing burn that was rapidly getting hotter and hotter.

"I'm Owww! Sorry!" He cried out.

Remus surveyed the upturned bottom, it was now a dusty pink. He decided that it was time for the hairbrush to come into play.

Remus paused and waited for Ron to catch his breath. "Why are you getting this spanking, Ronald?"

"Because we disobeyed you!" Ron replied.

"And what did that lead to?" Remus continued.

"Uh…" Ron trailed off, he was trying his best to think while ignoring the fire in his bottom.

"I will give you a hint. You put yourself in something that begins with a 'D'" Remus said helpfully.

"Oh! Danger! We put ourselves in danger!"

"That is correct." Remus said as he brought the hairbrush down with a crisp SMACK!

Ron bucked as the hairbrush continued to assault his bottom. His tears began anew, and soon he began to sob.

"When an adult gives you an order you are to obey! **SWAT_! SWAT! SWAT!_** You are not to put yourself in danger! _**SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!**_ Is that understood?"

"Yes sir!" Ron cried out and then collapsed over Remus' lap.

Ron's bottom was now a deep red, and Remus decided it was time to finish up. He landed ten more good hard smacks and then he was done. He put the hairbrush to his side again.

Remus rubbed circles on Ron's back and waited for him to calm down. When his sobs subsided, Remus stood Ron up and helped him with his clothes. Ron blushed a little at being treated like a five year old who couldn't dress himself, but didn't protest.

Remus waved his wand and dispelled the silencing charms.

"Harry, I'm going to take Ron to your room to get some sleep. Do not move from your corner." Remus said sternly.

"Yes, sir." Was Harry's reply.

Remus led Ron out of the living room, and up the stairs to Harry's room. A second bed was already set up, Ron had been staying with them for the past week. As they reached the room, Remus turned to Ron.

"Ron, I want you to go straight to bed. Don't wait up for Harry, he will be sleeping somewhere else." With that, Remus transfigured Ron's clothes to become pajamas.

Ron nodded and obediently went right to bed. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Remus waited to make sure his instructions were obeyed. When he heard Ron's snores, he set off to take care of the final member of the trio.

-----------------------------------------

Harry shifted his weight from foot to foot. He couldn't help but wonder what was taking them so long. Part of him wished that Remus would hurry up and get it over with, but another part of him, the part that feared the hairbrush was quite content to delay his appointment with it for as long as possible. After what seemed like an eternity and all too soon at the same time, he heard the door open and close.

Using his ears, Harry tracked Remus' movements. He heard him enter the room and mutter the incantation for a silencing charm. He heard him walk over to the couch and sit down heavily into it before calling for Harry.

"Come here, Harry." Remus said in a grave voice.

When Harry got close enough, Remus pulled Harry directly in front of him so that he was facing the teen.

"Harry, I want you to know that I am very disappointed in you." Harry could almost taste the tinge of disappointment in Remus' voice, it was that palatable. Harry looked down ashamed. Remus put his hand under Harry's chin and lifted his head so that he was looking directly into his eye.

"Harry, I love you. That will NEVER change, always remember that." At Harry's nod Remus continued.

"You deliberately disobeyed me. Not only did you NOT leave when I instructed you to, but you went out, WITHOUT your wand and headlong into danger. You are not to go anywhere without your wand in your wand holster! We bought it for your protection, young man!" Remus lectured.

Harry blushed and nodded, he tried to tear his gaze away from Remus, but Remus' hand kept his head firmly in place.

Remus continued. "Tomorrow, after breakfast you are going to write 500 lines of 'I will always have my wand in my wand holster with me.'"

Harry groaned at the loss of time, but nodded anyway.

Remus closed his eyes briefly before continuing, he was searching for the right words.

"Harry, I know that this may seem unfair, but I hold you a little more responsible for the whole mess. Yes, Ron and Hermione are capable of making their own decisions and they did, but the fact remains YOU are the one that led them into danger. There are responsibilities that leadership entails."

Harry nodded, he didn't like it, but he understood.

"That being said, I think you deserve a little extra. Hermione only got a hand spanking because it was her first time. Ron got a hand spanking followed by a good dose of the hairbrush. But you…" Remus paused and Harry gulped. "You are going to get your entire spanking with the hairbrush."

Harry's eyes widened, he had suspected as much, but to hear a pronouncement like that was akin to hearing the death sentence.

In Harry's shock, Remus maneuvered Harry so that he was to his side. Working quickly, he unfastened Harry's trousers and lowered them before pulling the teen over his lap. Once Harry was securely over his knees, Remus pulled down his pants to join his trousers. Picking up the hairbrush he brought it down with a resounding crisp SMACK!

Harry was caught off guard and nearly jumped off Remus' lap.

"Owwww!" He cried out.

Remus quickly peppered Harry's bottom with crisp, hard smacks from the Hairbrush. Harry writhed and was already yelping with every swat.

"Harry, what is this spanking for?" Remus asked.

"For OWWW disobeying OWWW YOU! Harry shouted out the last part. His bottom was on fire! He was giving involuntary little kicks with every swat.

"That is right, you disobeyed me! _**SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!**_ And disobeying me put you in what?" Remus continued.

"DANGER! OWWWW! It put us in OWWW! Danger!" Harry cried out. His bottom was now an inferno that seemed to be getting hotter with every swat.

"That is right, _**SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!**_ You know how I feel about putting yourself in danger. _**SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!**_ It will always earn you either the paddle or the hairbrush."

"I'm OWWWW! Sorrrrry!' Harry cried out. He was quite sure that he would never sit again.

Remus could tell that Harry had nearly had enough, his bottom was a brilliant scarlet, and Harry had already collapsed into hard sobs. Bringing the brush down ten more times, he brought the spanking to a close.

Setting the hairbrush down, he started to rub circles on Harry's back to calm the teen. When Harry's sobs had slowed, Remus pulled Harry so that he was sitting in his lap, mindful of the sore bottom, Remus began to softly rock the teen and even hum an old lullaby under his breath. Harry's sobs soon subsided and his breathing evened out, Remus looked down at his charge and was happy to find that Harry had fallen asleep.

Picking up the teen, he made his way to his room. A large black dog raised his head at their arrival. Padfoot had been snoozing on the slightly enlarged bed while waiting for the pair. Remus gave the dog a nod before shutting the door. Remus set Harry on the bed and transfigured both of their clothes into pajamas. He crawled into bed and pulled the covers over the two of them. Padfoot rested his head on Harry's chest and managed to get his head under Harry's arm so that the teen's hand unconsciously found itself on his fur.

With a mutter "Nox" he extinguished the lights and put his wand on the bed stand. Settling in, Remus snuggled close to the teen, his hand carding through Harry's hair. With that, Remus fell into a peaceful slumber, his cub was safe and that was all that mattered.

**AN: I'm back! But don't get your hopes up too high, I may be continuing this fic, but I have to tell you, it took me almost four months to complete this chapter. So I warn you, updates may be few and far between.**


	9. Homework

I Solemnly Swear I Am Up To No Good

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.

Part 9: Homework Troubles

"Ouch!" Remus bit back a curse as he entered the room. He surveyed the room, the occupant was on his bed, clothes of questionable cleanliness littered the floor, and by the door on the floor was an opened text book accompanied by an essay and a (now broken) quill.

Bending down, Remus took out his wand and muttered a couple spells to repair the quill and clean up the ink off the floor.

Remus looked up. "Harry, what have I told you about leaving your school things on the ground?"

"Sorry, Uncle Remus. I was doing my potions essay earlier; I was just taking a break when you walked in." Harry replied.

"You shouldn't be doing your homework on the floor at all, that's why you have a desk." Remus scolded lightly, just then a thought occurred to him.

"Wait a minute!" Remus narrowed his eyes. "I thought you already had all your homework done, that's what you said when I let you go see Ron during study time last week."

Harry gulped. How was he going to get out of this one? Reluctantly, he answered. "Well… I didn't exactly say that…I said 'Don't worry about it Uncle Remus', but I didn't _SAY_ that I had it done."

"Harry James Potter! You know very well that you gave me the impression that you were done with your homework!" Remus scolded.

Harry winced, but still tried to mitigate the situation. "Uncle Remus! It's not a big deal! I still have two weeks until school starts! I'll get my summer assignment done by then!"

"Yes, you will. Because you are going to have study hour three times a day until it is done." Remus said sternly. "You are also grounded for one week, no flights."

Harry gapped at Remus' pronouncement. "What? That's not fair! Just because I don't have my stupid assignments done-"

Remus interrupted. "That's not the only reason. Harry, you lied to me."

"No, I didn't!" Harry insisted.

"Yes, you did, when you told me 'not to worry about' your homework, you deliberately gave me the false impression that you had finished your homework. Harry, you deceived me, and that is the same as lying to me." Remus said sternly.

"But-" Harry began.

Remus shook his head. "No excuses, Harry. For lying you have also earned yourself a spanking."

"No! Please! I'm sorry, I won't do it again!" Harry pleaded, he _HATED_ getting a spanking.

Remus made his way across the room, pushing out of the way some clothes that littered the room. Remus made a mental note to have Harry clean his room. Reaching Harry, in one quick motion, he pulled the boy off of the bed and sat down. While Remus was undoing Harry's trousers, Harry pulled away.

"Please, Uncle Remus! I'll be good! I won't ever lie again!" Harry looked at Remus with pleading eyes.

"I certainly hope not! But even so, you deserve a spanking, now, if you won't cooperate, I could always get the ruler or the hairbrush…" Remus trailed off.

Harry could not have appeared at Remus' side any quicker. He would do anything to avoid another encounter with the Hairbrush. Remus made short work of undoing Harry's trousers and pulling the boy across his lap. Once Harry was situated, Remus bared Harry's bottom. Not wasting any time, he brought his hand down with a terrific SMACK!

Harry gasped at the first one, and then shut his mouth trying to prevent any sound coming out of it. He didn't know why he tried to keep quiet and still, he always ended up squirming and sobbing like a baby in the end any way. He could only guess that it was pride that made him attempt to be stoic, he wanted to at least _TRY_ to take it like a man. All these thoughts fled Harry's mind as the sting in his backside became more and more intense.

When Harry's bottom was a uniform dark pink, Remus spoke. "Why are you getting this spanking, Harry?"

"Because Owww! I didn't Oww! Do my homework! Ahhh!" Harry cried out.

"That's right! You were given study time specifically to finish your homework, I let you off on the study time because I thought you were done! This time I am going to have you continue study time even after you are finished with your summer assignments!" Remus' lecture was heavy laden with swats to Harry's upturned bottom.

"Noooo! Oww! You don't have to Owwww! Do that! I'm Owww! Sooorrry!" Harry pleaded.

Remus continued on. "What else is this spanking for?"

"For Owww! Lying to you! Owww!" Harry answered.

Remus raised his leg, giving him better access to Harry's sensitive sit spots. It was there that he aimed his next swats. "That is right! You _**SWAT! **_Will _**SWAT!**_ Not _**SWAT!**_ Lie _**SWAT!**_ To _**SWAT!**_ Me!"

"Nooo! I Owww! Won't ever do it again! I'm Owww! Sooorrrry!" Harry exclaimed.

"Every time you lie, you will get a spanking. Am I understood?" Remus asked.

"Yesss! I Owww! Understand!" Harry cried out as he went limp over Remus' lap, sobbing.

"Good." And with that Remus gave the dark red bottom ten more good hard smacks before stopping.

Remus rubbed gentle circles on Harry's back. Remus waited until Harry's sobs slowed to softly crying before gathering the boy up into his arms. Seating Harry on his lap, but mindful of his sore bottom, Remus began to rock the boy. When Harry's breathing had evened out, Remus looked down at his charge. He was a little surprised to find him still awake, but then reminded himself that it was mid-day where as usually Harry was spanked close to bed time and so would fall asleep.

Remus set Harry down and proceeded to help him with his clothes. Harry blushed a bright red but said nothing.

Remus smiled down at the teen. "Well now, shall we go down and see if Padfoot has eaten all of our lunches?" Remus asked, coming back to his original purpose for seeking Harry out.

Harry, like any teenager, perked up at the mention of food. "Lunch sounds great, Uncle Remus!"

Remus put his arm around Harry, and the two started to walk out of the room when Harry stopped short. "Do I have to sit? The kitchen chairs are hard." He pouted.

Remus bit the inside of his lip to keep from laughing. "I am sure that an especially soft pillow can find its way to your chair."


	10. The Prank

I Solemnly Swear I Am Up To No Good

**I****Solemnly Swear I Am Up To No Good**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.**_

_**Part 10: The Prank**_

Harry yawned and rubbed the last vintages of sleep from his eyes. Going toward the Gryffindor table he waved at his surrogate uncles. 

When he had left on the Hogwarts express, he had mixed feelings. He was sad that he was leaving his 'Uncle Sirius' but happy to be going back to school where he would see his friends all the time. So he was a little put out when the Headmaster announced that they had a new dueling instructor Alastor Moody and assisting him was the volunteer Sirius Black. Being an unpaid volunteer meant that Sirius was able to circumvent the Ministry's ruling that he could not get a job for a year.

So it was to both uncles that he gave a smile and waved to as he sat down for breakfast. Sitting down, he piled his plate with scrambled eggs, fried potatoes and bacon. He was halfway through his breakfast when Draco Malfoy made his appearance into the great hall. Harry hid a smirk as he remembered what was in store for the Malfoy heir.

Harry ate more slowly and when he had finished his meal, he waited and watched the Slytherin table carefully. Suddenly, Draco's hair turned a florescent pink and his face broke out in pimples. 

Harry's triumphant smirk transformed into a horrified expression when Draco's pimples became boils. The boy screamed in pain and clutched his face. The professors rushed to his aid.

From his vantage point Remus Lupin had witness the whole thing. He had noticed Harry's odd behavior and decided to watch him more carefully. He was relieved that Harry took no glee from Draco's predicament but even still his eyes narrowed in anger.

Sirius paced around in erratic circles. He had sent a note to Harry via Hedwig during breakfast. He asked Harry to meet him in his room in the Marauder's quarters. He knew from talking to Remus that Harry often times falls asleep after a spanking. The emotional and physical struggle always left him exhausted. That coupled with the fact that afterwards, Remus gently comforts him, and it's no wonder the boy falls asleep. It was for that reason that he had asked Harry to meet him an hour before curfew.

'How am I going to be able to punish him?' The last time had been a spur of the moment thing. It was partially for his disrespect and partially for going out during the full moon. 

'This time is different. I'm not even confident I have the right to punish him for this particular misdeed.' Sirius thought worriedly. 'I don't even know if I can pull off the 'stern parent' act, that's Remus' gig.'

Sirius' mind drifted back to his conversation with Remus.

**---- Flashback ----**

_A furious Remus stormed into the Marauder's shared room. Sirius gave a startled yelp when the door slammed close. At that yelp, Remus turned his attention to Sirius. Remus practically yelled out the incantation, and then suddenly, Sirius found himself in the form of a small puppy. There was a mischievous twinkle in Remus' eyes; even his mouth sported an evil grin. Remus grabbed that nearby newspaper and rolled it up. Closing in on the confused puppy, Remus raised the rolled up newspaper._

_Whap! Whap! Whap!_

_Remus held the puppy down as he delivered three quick smacks with the newspaper._

_Remus was still sporting the evil grin, but he had calmed down some. Remus took out his wand and turned Sirius back into his original self._

"_Bloody Hell, Remus! What was that for?" Sirius sputtered._

_Remus responded in a voice he normally reserved for Harry. "You know very well! I KNOW you helped Harry with that prank."_

_Before Sirius could start any denials Remus continued._

"_I was watching the map. Harry never left the Gryffindor tower last night. He was in the common room, and then went to his dorm at ten. He stayed there until at least midnight when I cleared the map."_

"_Why are you looking at the map so much?" Sirius asked accusingly. "Are you spying on my godson?"_

_Remus narrowed his eyes. "I was expecting Harry to pull something; it's the kind of thing you would have done. And don't think for a second that I haven't noticed you encouraging him to prank."_

_Sirius had nothing to say to that. It WAS true after all. _

"_So what? You don't even have any proof that Harry was involved at all, or me for that matter." Sirius defended petulantly._

_Remus looked at him incredulously. "You mean aside from the fact that yesterday Malfoy was being especially bratty? Harassing Harry and his friends, and ruining their potions; I heard that he also called Hermione a 'mudblood'. It's the same kind of thing you or James would have pranked, oh, say Severus for example."_

"_Isn't it you that is always pointing out that Harry is not James?" Sirius pointed out_

"_Yes, but you have been tutoring him the marauder ways, haven't you? Besides that prank had the marauder's signature all over it; I think we might have even done it before, or at least a version that didn't include a visit to the hospital wing for the recipient." Remus glared at Sirius._

"_I'm sure it was an accident!" Sirius made placating gestures._

"_Yes, one borne from carelessness; even if accidental, it should not have happened. Since you insist on mentoring him in this area, you should take responsibility and be the one to punish him." Remus said firmly._

"_But Moooony! That's not fair!" Sirius whined._

"_Let me put it this way, if you don't spank him, not only will I spank him, but I will also spank YOU." Remus said with a dangerous edge to his voice._

_Sirius gulped; somehow he didn't think that Remus was making an empty threat._

**---- End Flashback ----**

Sirius looked up at the knock on the door.

"Come in." He said.

A somewhat apprehensive Harry Potter entered the room. "You called for me, Uncle Sirius?" Harry asked as he closed the door behind him.

"Harry, we need to talk about the prank on Malfoy." Sirius began, trying to maintain a stern demeanor.

"It was an accident!" Harry exclaimed.

"That should not have happened! You need to have the skills mastered to make sure that the prank is successful, harmless, and a good laugh. Show me where you went wrong. What caused the boils?" Sirius asked.

Harry went to retrieve 'the marauder's history of pranks' that Sirius had given to him before he went back to Hogwarts. It was charmed to look like a notebook with transfiguration notes. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good" Saying the password the book changed, in it were all the pranks that the marauders ever played and how to do them. He opened the book to the page he was looking for.

"Here." He pointed to the potion that he had used.

"Harry, this is from chapter 5!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Umm, well…" Harry fumbled for an excuse.

"I specifically told you not to go past chapter 4 and to mainly stick to up to chapter 3. Those chapters are numbered by years. Chapter 5 has only fifth-year level pranks. And even some of the fourth-year is too advanced for you. I thought I told you not to over extend yourself." Sirius said accusingly.

"But Uncle Sirius! None of the ones before chapter 5 looked that interesting! The potion didn't look that difficult, so I thought…" 

"Harry, there was a reason why some of the spells and potions are in the later chapters. They are too advanced for you and trying them puts you and the prankee at risk." Sirius lectured.

"But-" Harry began.

Sirius did his best 'stern Remus' impression and said. "No, Harry, you disobeyed me, and that warrants some consequences."

"No, please! I won't do it again!" Harry begged.

"Too late. Now come here." Sirius commanded as he sat down on the couch.

"It's not fair! It was an accident! And I bet you've bollixed a prank or two." Harry whined.

"And I was punished for it, Mr. Potter. Your grandfather tolerated pranks as long as they were harmless and in good fun, but if he heard otherwise… Well, let's just say there were days where I wasn't sitting to comfortably." Sirius said with a shudder.

Stunned at this new information, Harry didn't react when Sirius got up and pulled him toward the couch. When Sirius undid Harry's trousers, Harry snapped out of his shock and pulled away from Sirius. He didn't get very far because Sirius' hand flew to catch Harry by the waistband. Giving a yank, Harry found himself over Sirius' lap.

"No, don't please!" Harry struggled to get off, but to no avail. Sirius had him pinned down with his left arm, and with his free arm he pulled Harry's trousers and pants down.

Sirius didn't waste much time in bringing his hand down onto the bared bottom.

Harry let out a yelp as Sirius' hand connected HARD with his bottom. Sirius then set a furious pace; landing the swats hard and fast.

Harry's bottom was a dark pink before Sirius remembered Remus' advice. '_Mid spanking, ask him what he did wrong, and make him answer even while you spank'_

"Why are you getting this spanking, Harry?" Sirius' question was heavy laden with swats.

"Because Owww! I was Owww! careless! Owwie! And I hurt Malfoy! Owwww!" Harry said between yelps.

"Don't forget" **SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! "**that you disobeyed me." **SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! "**I told you NOT to go past mid chapter four." **SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! **

Sirius lectured.

"I'm sooorrryyy! Owww! I won't Owww! do it again! OWWW!" Harry cried out as he kicked and squirmed, his bottom was on fire!

"No you won't." Sirius agreed. He then raised his knee and tilted Harry so that he had better access to Harry's vulnerable sit spots. Taking aim he landed twenty good and hard swats to the area turning a glowing red. Harry would definitely be feeling it tomorrow.

Sirius rubbed gentle circles on Harry's back and waited for his sobs to slow down. When Harry was only softly crying, Sirius pulled Harry into an embrace and held him close as Harry clung to his shirt and cried into his shoulder. Sirius rocked Harry gently until he heard his breathing even out. Sirius looked down at his sleeping godson, and a gentle smile appeared on his lips. He then carried Harry to the bed, and pulled up his pants and trousers. After he transfigured Harry's clothes into pajamas, he removed Harry's glasses and placed them on the nightstand, and then he tucked Harry in. Sirius then changed into his night clothes and joined his godson in the bed. Thankful that Moony's advice had paid off, Sirius drifted off to sleep.


	11. Fire Whiskey

**I ****Solemnly Swear I Am Up To No Good**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.**_

_**Part 11: Firewhiskey**_

_**Harry will find out that firewhiskey can set more than his throat on fire.**_

**_A/N: Chapter 7 has been revised, please check it out._**

Light filtered into the room, spreading out until it reached the sleeping occupant. With the light hitting the back of Harry's eyes, he groaned as he woke up. Sitting up, he blearily opened his eyes. There was a figure in the room with him, sitting in a chair. With his blurry vision, he couldn't make out any of the details so he fumbled around for his glasses.

"How's the head?" A familiar voice asked.

Harry had found his glasses and looked up to his godfather's angry face. Harry fumbled for an answer. "I-I'm fine."

Sirius didn't look convinced, he thrust a potion in front of Harry's face. "Drink this." He said curtly.

Harry hurried to obey, not wanting to argue with his godfather. At least not when he seemed so angry. Swallowing the potion he made a face. "Uggh! What is this stuff?"

"Hang-over potion."

"Hang-over potion? Why are you giving me hang-over potion?" Harry looked up, puzzled.

Sirius looked at him incredulously. "You don't remember?" He asked as he held up a bottle of firewhiskey.

An empty bottle.

Suddenly it all came back to him.

_**-- Flashback --**_

_No one was more surprised than Harry to hear his name called out of the Goblet. Going through the whole proceedings, Harry felt numb. There was a sense that it was all so surreal. Harry barely took note as his furious 'uncles' lit into Dumbledore, the accusations from the other schools, and even when Mr. Crouch explained the rules. He was still in shock. That shocked state carried with him when he went to the Gryffindor tower. With the party going on, no one listened to his feeble protests that he had not entered his name in the goblet, frustrated he made his way up to his dorm. _

_His argument with Ron had snapped him out of his stupor. Words were said, and insults were traded. When Ron closed the curtains of his bed, Harry couldn't help but feel terribly alone. He only went into the room to retrieve his cloak. He retreated back towards the party and slipped in unnoticed. Making his way towards the twins' stash of food, he found what he was looking for. _

_Firewhiskey._

_He grabbed the whole bottle and made his way out of the tower. Fifteen minutes later in the owlery, found a very sad and lonely Harry Potter drowning his sorrows to the world._

_**-- End Flashback --**_

With the memories of the previous night coming back, Harry couldn't help but be filled with dread and confusion. He remembered drinking last night, but how did he get to Sirius' room?

Sirius must have noticed Harry's initial look of recognition, because he started in on him.

"What were you thinking!? Drinking like that? Do you have any idea how scared I was?" Sirius exclaimed.

Harry was stunned into silence.

Memories of the night overwhelmed Sirius and he buried his face in his hands, shuddering, while thinking of what could have been.

_**-- Flashback -- **_

_After an unfruitful yelling match, well it was Remus and Sirius yelling, Dumbledore stayed infuriatingly calm, Dumbledore called for a staff meeting to discuss the new development in the tournament. Sirius ducked out, on the excuse that he was a volunteer and also pointed out that Remus would fill in for him. Before anyone could protest he was gone._

_Sirius made his way to the marauder's quarters, finding his way to his to Remus' room he pulled out the Marauder's Map. _

"_I solemnly swear I am up to no good." He said while tapping his wand on the blank parchment._

_Sirius' eyes scanned the map looking for the dot that said 'Harry Potter'. Sirius was hoping to find him alone and in his dorm room so that he could talk to him. Sirius panicked slightly when he looked all over the Gryffindor tower and there was not a trace of Harry. _

_Sirius searched the map for places Harry might be, finally he settled on the owlery where he found the 'Harry Potter' dot to be resting._

_Transforming into Padfoot, he quickly made his way to Harry. What he found made his heart stop. _

_Beside an unconscious Harry Potter was an empty bottle of firewhiskey. _

_Sirius scooped up Harry, grabbing the invisibility cloak and the empty bottle, he broke out into a dead run. Finding himself back at the marauder's quarters he set Harry down on his bed and then headed for the common area where the first aid kit was. Finding what he was looking for, Sirius rushed back to Harry's side. _

"_Come on, kiddo, open up." Sirius said as he pried Harry's mouth open. Popping a bezoar into the teen's mouth, he massaged his throat so that he would swallow. Hearing Harry successfully swallow the poison neutralizer, Sirius breathed a sigh of relief. Settling himself down on the desk chair he sat and watched his godson sleep. He knew that he was in for a sleepless night._

_**-- End Flashback --**_

Sirius pulled himself out of his memories to look into the face of his worried godson.

"What were you thinking, drinking the whole bottle? Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? Harry, you could have died!" Sirius asked, distressed.

Harry looked at Sirius confused, then he remembered. " I didn't drink the whole bottle. In fact, I don't think I drank even a quarter of it."

At Sirius' questioning gaze he continued.

"I took one sip and was so surprised on how it tasted I spilled almost all of it on myself. There was only about this much left, and I drank all of that before I fell asleep." Harry held his fingers apart about an inch.

Relief flooded Sirius and he slumped bonelessly into the chair. Yet despite the overwhelming need to simply hug his godson and rejoice in the fact that he was alive, Sirius knew that the he would have to make the next few minutes very unpleasant for his godson.

Sirius steeled himself for what he had to do.

"Harry, do you have any explanation for drinking alcohol?"

"I-I guess I wanted to forget…" Harry trailed off and looked distant.

"Forget what?" Sirius asked, his anger momentarily forgotten.

"Everything! The stupid tournament, everyone not believing me, and the row I had with Ron!" Harry was nearly in tears as he practically yelled his reasons.

Sirius swept Harry up into a hug. "_**I**_ believe you. Remus believes you. Even Dumbledore believes you. And know this, Pronglet, even if the whole world turns against you, I will be there for you." Sirius said fiercely.

Harry was stunned by the vehemence he heard in his godfather's voice. Letting himself relax into his embrace, the events of yesterday came crashing down, and he wept into his godfather's chest.

They stood like that for several minutes before Harry pulled away.

"I'm sorry." Harry mumbled.

"Never apologize for crying on my shoulder, that's what I'm here for." Sirius said gently. "Now tell me about this row that you had with Ron."

Harry looked down. "Ron doesn't believe me. He thinks I went by myself to enter my name in the goblet." Harry said sullenly.

Sirius let out a sigh. Now came the hard part.

"Harry, I know that you may have been depressed, but drowning your sorrows is not the answer." Sirius said seriously. "You were drinking alone, and that can be very dangerous, especially for a small child."

"I'm not a small child! I'm fourteen years old! Besides, I bet you were trying alcohol at my age!" Harry said angrily.

"Watch your tone young man! And for your information, yes, we tried drinking when we were still underage, but that was different." Sirius said sternly.

"How-"

Sirius cut Harry off. "First off, we were sixteen years old, we were mostly done with our growing. And second, we didn't drink alone. And we certainly didn't drink more than a shot!"

Harry studied his feet, he knew that he was in big trouble, but that didn't stop him from trying to weasel out of it.

"I-I was depressed, what with everything happening and all!" Harry defended weakly.

Sirius narrowed his eyes, he realized what Harry was doing. "No go Harry. I'm not going to let you play the guilt card. You are going to get a good spanking for this."

Harry's head snapped up at the mention of a spanking. As if any spanking could be good.

"No!" He exclaimed. "It's not fair! I don't want a spanking!"

"Too bad, because what you deserve and what you will get is a spanking." Sirius said in a tone of voice that brooked no argument.

"I'm doing you a favor here, Harry." Sirius said.

Harry looked at him puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"If it were Remus, he would be required to report this to your head of house. Remus would definitely paddle your bottom, but McGonagall might also decide to cane you on top of that." Sirius explained. "As a volunteer, I'm not staff, and so I'm not required to report this to Minerva."

Harry blanched at the thought of a caning.

"If you don't submit to my spanking, I WILL tell Remus, and believe me, he won't be as lenient as me." Sirius threatened.

Sirius took out his wand and transfigured a book into a hefty paddle, he then took a seat on the bed and beckoned Harry. "Come here." He said in a very commanding tone of voice.

With shaky knees, Harry obeyed and made his way to his godfather's side. As soon as he was close enough, Sirius unfastened his trousers and pulled him over his lap. He then bared the boy's bottom. Bringing the paddle down it connected with Harry's bottom with a loud CRACK!

Sirius quickly peppered Harry bottom with hard smack with the paddle.

Harry nearly lurched off of Sirius' lap as the first smack landed. A powerful sting spread throughout his bottom, and then it only got worse.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Over and over again the paddle landed, lighting a fire in Harry's hindquarters. It wasn't long before tears filled his eyes and he was crying.

"What is this spanking for, Harry?" Sirius questioned.

"For OWWW! for drinking! Owww!" Harry cried out. "I'm sorry! Owwww! I won't do it again!"

"That's right you won't!" Sirius snapped.

"Why is drinking bad?" Sirius continued.

"Be- Owwww! Because it's dangerous! Owwwwiee!" Harry wailed.

"That's right! _SMACK!_ You could have died if you had too much! _SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_ "Drinking alone is never good _SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_ Especially if you don't know your own limits! _SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_" Sirius lectured.

"OWWWW! I'm sooorrryyy!" Harry was sobbing heavily by this point.

Sirius sensed that Harry was reaching his breaking point, he surveyed the deep red bottom before him. He then raised his knee and brought the paddle down ten more times. He aimed the swats at Harry's sensitive sitspot. And then he was done.

Harry was sobbing hard and it took him several minutes to realize that Sirius had stopped paddling him. Sirius rubbed gentle circles on Harry's back, and when Harry had calmed down enough that he was softly sobbing, he gathered him up into an embrace. Harry buried his face into his godfather's strong chest and cried the pain away. Rocking Harry gently, Sirius hummed a lullaby that he used to sing to Harry when he was a baby. Harry soon fell asleep, the exhaustion of the spanking and the drinking had caught up to him. The few hours of sleep he got after being drunk was not enough to satisfy his body.

Seeing that his godson was asleep, he pulled his shorts and trousers up. Harry didn't even stir as the garments brushed against his sore bottom. Sirius then brought Harry into the bed and then transfigured his clothes into pajamas. He removed Harry's glasses and placed them on the bed stand. Tucking the boy in, a relieved smile crossed his face. He gave one last look at his godson before climbing into the other side of the bed. Only then did he let himself fall into an exhausted sleep.


	12. Caught!

I Solemnly Swear I Am Up To No Good

**I****Solemnly Swear I Am Up To No Good**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.**_

_**A/N: This is written by Starblaz, Supergirl3684 is the wonderful person that not only posts this for me, but is also my beta. Thank you for all of your reviews, they really inspire me to write more!**_

_**Part 12: Caught!**_

_**Sirius finds out that although Remus will always have his back, he should watch out for his bottom.**_

Sirius rummage through the mess that was his room. He really had no idea how so much clutter could accumulate every week. It was as Sirius was clearing his desk that Remus entered the room.

"Hey, Padfoot? Why is the first aid kit open? And where is the bezoar?" Remus asked puzzled.

"I had to use it when Harry got drunk." Sirius said absentmindedly as he straightened his papers.

Both men froze at that statement, and a moment of dead silence filled the air. Sirius looked up, horrified at his slip. Remus recovered quickly.

"What do you mean 'when Harry got drunk'?" Remus asked with a dangerous edge to his voice.

"Did I say 'drunk'?" Sirius said nervously. "I meant to say-"

"I heard perfectly well what you said." Remus cut Sirius off. "Now answer the question." He commanded.

"Well, Moony, it's like this…" Sirius then proceeded to tell his best friend everything about that night, leaving nothing out.

"And so, it's all already been taken care of." Sirius said with more confidence then he really felt.

Remus didn't look convinced. He leveled Sirius with a glare. "What were you thinking, Sirius?"

Sirius sputtered. "What do you mean? What-"

Remus cut Sirius off. "Why did you not take Harry to the hospital wing? If he had really had alcohol poisoning, he would have needed more than a bezoar! And why did you not tell me?" Remus asked exasperated.

"I-I…" Sirius really had no answer to that.

"Sirius, I can't believe how irresponsible you were! Not telling anyone? Harry should have been checked out by Poppy right away. What if there were some lingering side-effects?" Remus continued.

Sirius hung his head, having no real defense for Remus' accusations.

Remus strode over to the bed and summoned a hairbrush. He looked up at Sirius. "Come here." He commanded.

The significance of his actions was not lost on Sirius. "No sodding way!" He sputtered.

"Don't make this any harder than it has to be." Remus said sternly, taking out his wand, he magically closed and locked the door. There would be no escape from this.

"I'm not a bloody child, Moony! I'm not going to have my arse paddled like one." Sirius declared.

"Is that so?" Remus asked dangerously, as he got up and crossed the gap between the two. Clamping his hand onto Sirius's arm, he dragged him over to the bed.

Sirius yelped a bit in surprise and tried to wriggle free of Remus' grip, but he had an iron-hold on him. Using all of his werewolf strength, Remus was able pull the still struggling Sirius over his lap. He took out his wand and cast a sticking charm on Sirius' stomach. Remus then used his wand to magically lower Sirius' trousers and pants.

Remus then brought his hand down HARD on Sirius' upturned bottom. Sirius gasped at the sting.

"Bloody Hell, Remus! Stop! This isn't funny!" Sirius exclaimed.

Remus ignored Sirius' protests as he continued to rain down hard smacks to Sirius' rapidly reddening bottom.

After some initial testing, Sirius figured out that he was unable to free himself. He then clamped his mouth shut, he was determined to not let the werewolf know how much he was hurting him.

It was only after Sirius' bottom reached a bright red that Remus started lecturing. "That's right! It's not funny! Harry could have been seriously hurt! Or he could have died! Alcohol poisoning can be very serious." Remus said as he tipped Sirius forward and aimed for his sit-spots. "Your not some kid and telling me would not have been tattling. What were you thinking, keeping this from me?"

"Ah! Moony, I had it Ohhh! Taken care of! Ahh! Dammit Moony that hurts!" Sirius cried out, he had given up trying to pretend that it didn't hurt.

"It is supposed to hurt! What would you have done if Harry had needed to go to the hospital wing? What would you have done if Harry had died?" Remus questioned, punctuating each word with a hard smack.

Sirius closed his eyes as he recalled the terror he felt when he found Harry. Ultimately he knew that Remus was right, he had handled the situation badly. If Harry had needed more medical attention, he would have been at a loss on how to treat him. Harry could have died because of his negligence. Guilt ridden tears began to fall from Sirius' eyes.

Remus, smelling the salty scent of tears paused, and picked up the hairbrush. "Why am I spanking you, Sirius?" He questioned.

"Because I didn't take Harry to the hospital wing like I should have." Sirius answered.

"And?" Remus prompted.

Sirius made a face, even though he didn't agree with the reason, he knew he had to say it or he would never get off of Remus' lap. "And I should have told you." He said defeated.

"That is correct." Remus said as he brought the brush down on the center of Sirius' bum. Sirius let out a yelp at the first smack, it felt like a hot iron was being pressed against his bottom! Remus proceeded to paint Sirius' bottom a deeper shade of red. Sirius soon found himself sobbing, his legs kicking out every so often. It was only when Sirius' bottom was a dark scarlet that he paused, Sirius was sobbing hard.

"Okay, Sirius, only ten more." Remus said.

Sirius was sobbing too hard to answer. Remus lifted one leg and tipped Sirius forward, then landed all ten hard spanks on his sit-spot. Sirius had gone limp over Remus' lap by the end of it, sobbing out his guilt and pain.

When Remus stopped, he put down the hairbrush and rubbed gentle circles on Sirius' back. He waited for Sirius to regain his composure before undoing the sticking charm. He then slid Sirius off of his lap, and looked the other way as Sirius righted his clothing.

Sirius stood up, letting out a small hiss as his pants made contact with his sore bottom. Ignoring the pain as best he could, he pulled up his trousers as well. Looking towards Remus, he couldn't quite force himself to make eye contact with his friend. What do you say to the man who just blistered your arse? An awkward silence passed between the two before Remus got up and left the room. Sirius was overwhelmed at the significance of the past few minutes. Did this mean Remus no longer viewed him as an adult? But as a kid that could get his bottom smacked for every misdeed. How did that affect their friendship? And was Remus still angry with him? So many thoughts were flying through Sirius' mind that he barely noticed when Remus re-entered the room, he did however catch the container that flew toward him.

Sirius looked up at Remus questioningly. "It's salve for your bum, Harry doesn't need to know about this, nor anyone else for the matter." Remus said.

Sirius looked up with grateful eyes. "So, no one needs to know? I don't have to squirm at dinner tonight?"

"Nope, this is between you and me." Remus answered.

"I am sorry. You're right; I should have taken Harry to the hospital wing." Sirius admitted.

"It's already forgiven and forgotten, Padfoot." Remus said with a warm smile.

Sirius rubbed his bottom. "Well, not quite forgotten." He said with a wry grin.

The two friends stood, grinning, happy that their friendship had not been lost.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Harry clutched a note in his hand, and with great reluctance reached for the doorknob to open the door to the Marauder's quarters. It seemed that whenever he received a note to meet with his guardians after dinner, it never ended well. Especially since this time, his Uncle had instructed him to pack his school bag with all the things he would need for the next day. Entering the room, he put down his school bag and looked up, his eyes quickly met with his Uncle's stern face.

"Harry, you want to explain what you were doing drinking?" Remus asked.

Harry was beyond panic. "How did you find out?" Harry blurted out.

"That is beside the point. Answer the question." Remus said sternly.

"IwasupsetbecausemynamecameoutofthegobletnoonebelievedmeandRonandmehadarow." Harry said, his words blurring together.

"Harry, I know that it may have been overwhelming, but drowning your sorrows is not the answer." Remus said gently.

Harry hung his head. "I know that now. Uncle Sirius already punished me."

"Harry, do you want to talk about any of it?" Remus questioned.

Harry shook his head. "I'm mostly upset that Ron doesn't believe me."

"He is just jealous of all the attention you are getting. I am sure that Ron will come around once he realizes that the tournament is not all fun and games." Remus assured Harry.

Harry looked up. "So, Ron is just being a jealous git now? It's not my fault?" Harry asked.

"Ron has always lived in the shadow of his older brothers, he doesn't really understand the price of fame. He knows that he would enjoy the fame that being in the tournament brings, so he does not yet understand how you can not want to be in it." Remus explained. "Besides, you still have people by your side that DO believe you. There is Sirius, Hermione, Professor Dumbledore, and me, and I am sure that there are more."

A relieved smile spread across Harry's face. "Thank you, Uncle Remus, that makes me feel much better."

"I am glad. You know that you can always come to talk to me." Remus paused for a second. "Now about your punishment…"

Harry's eyes widened. "B-but Uncle Sirius already spanked me!" Harry sputtered.

"He spanked you in the capacity of a parent." Remus reminded him. "You still haven't been punished by the school."

Harry blanched at the mention of school punishment, recalling Sirius' words about being caned.

"I spoke with Minerva," Remus continued, and Harry tensed up. "And convinced her to let me handled the school side of the punishment. You will get a week's worth of detention, and a spanking with the ruler."

Inwardly Harry was relieved, but he couldn't help but whine. "But I was already spanked!"

Remus leveled Harry with a stern glare. "Yes, you are getting a spanking. I am already being lenient because of the circumstances. But rest assured if this EVER happens again, not only will you be spanked both by the school and by us as your parents, but you will also receive a week's worth of bedtime spankings." Remus declared.

Harry gulped, he didn't know what 'bedtime spankings' were but he wasn't eager to find out!

Remus seated himself on the couch of the room and summoned a ruler from the desk, then he beckoned Harry. "Come here."

Resigned to his fate, Harry made his way to Remus' side. Remus made short work of unbuttoning Harry's trousers and pulling them down, he then pulled Harry over his lap. Baring Harry's bottom, he quickly brought the ruler down on the upturned bottom with a tremendous SMACK!

Harry yelped at the first smack and squirmed to avoid the next one.

Remus started in at a furious pace landing the ruler all over Harry's bottom, leaving bright pink stripes in its wake. Harry's bottom was a dusty pink before Remus spoke.

"Why am I spanking you, Harry?"

"OWWW! Be Owww! I was drinking! Owww!" Harry yelped out.

Remus lifted one leg and tipped Harry forward. "That is right! There are many kids older than you that have died because they drank too much too fast. Alcohol poisoning is not something to take lightly!" Remus punctuated the last sentence with heavy smacks to Harry's sit-spot.

"I'm OWWW! sorrrryyyy! Owwww! I won't Owww! Ever do it again! Owww!" Harry cried out. His bottom was on fire! It felt like a blowtorch was being applied to his bum!

Remus looked at Harry's dark red bottom. Deciding he was almost through, He landed the last ten spanks fast and hard.

"You _**SMACK! **_will _**SMACK! **_never _**SMACK! **_drink _**SMACK! **_under aged_** SMACK! **_again! _**SMACK! **_Am _**SMACK! **_I _**SMACK! **_understood _**SMACK! **_young _**SMACK! **_man?"

"YESSSSS!" Harry kicked and squirmed at the lasts smacks. Sobbing hard, he collapsed over Remus' lap, his bottom was an inferno!

Putting the ruler down on the table, Remus began to rub gentle circles on Harry's back. He waited until Harry's sobs had slowed before gathering him up in his arms. As was now routine, he rocked Harry and sang softly under his breath. Lulling the boy to sleep despite the pain in his posterior. Remus waited until Harry's breathing had evened out, before rising and carrying the sleeping boy to his room in the Marauder's quarter. Placing the boy in his bed, he transfigured Harry's school uniform into pajamas. Remus tucked Harry in and gently brushed a stray hair from his face, while removing his glasses and placing them on the bed stand. As was customary, Remus then landed a gentle kiss on the boy's forehead.

With a gentle smile, he took one last look at the sleeping boy, before leaving the room.


	13. Failing and Disobeying

I Solemnly Swear I'm Up To No Good

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

A/N: To those of you who have been saying that this story is all about Harry getting spanked, well I have to say this: you're right. This IS a spanking story. If you want something with more plot, there are plenty of fics to read, I would even suggest some to you if you want.

I also wanted to make an announcement; I have started my own user ID for this site. I will continue to host this fic on Supergirl's profile, but whenever this gets finished the sequel will be under my new penname, which is starblaz921. You can PM me directly now. I have an idea for a new fic and when I have something I will post it under my new penname.

Also I want to thank SirenPrincess for beta'ing this chapter, now on to the fic!

oOoOoOoOo

Failing and Disobedience

oOoOoOoOo

Snape strode through the halls; students parted to let him by. Seeing the terrifying expression on the feared Potions Master's face, they quickly moved away. Severus Snape was smiling. Yes, it must have been the end of the world. Nothing good could be afoot if the evil greasy git from the dungeons was actually happy, if you could call that evil smile a sign of happiness. Snape quickly made his way to his destination, and knocked loudly on the door.

Sirius opened the door and looked out curiously. Curiosity quickly changed to disgust as he realized who it was. Sirius was about to close the door on the greasy git's face when Snape stuck his foot in the door, preventing such an action.

"Really, Black, you should learn some manners," he drawled.

Whatever Sirius was about to say was cut off by Remus covering the man's mouth with his hand. Turning to Snape, he asked. "Did you need something, Severus?"

Snape was more than a little disappointed; he had wanted to run mental circles around the damn mutt. Blasted werewolf, ruining his fun. Ah, well, there was the matter at hand...

"Yes," he said silkily. "I thought you might like to know that your golden boy is failing potions." He smugly removed the failure warning parchment from his robe pocket and handed it to Remus.

"You greasy git! You're going to fail Harry just because you don't like him, aren't you?" Sirius had batted Remus' hand out of the way, and yelled at Snape angrily.

Snape sneered at him. "I, unlike you, am a professional. Potter has always done substandard work, but recently he couldn't even be bothered to turn in his assignments. His grade is no one's fault but his own."

"And you just brought this to our attention now? Why are you personally coming to deliver this anyway? You're just doing this to gloat, you evil git!" Sirius said hotly.

Why, yes, yes, he was, but he would never admit that. Snape leveled Sirius with a withering glare. "I was doing this as a professional courtesy. Because I am SO sure that your precious golden boy would have told you anyway." His voice was positively dripping with sarcasm.

Remus interrupted Sirius before he could say anything in response. "Thank you, Severus, for bringing this to our attention. We'll deal with this. Is there anything else you wanted to discuss?" He asked politely.

Inwardly he growled, damn werewolf, stealing his fun. "No, Lupin, that is all," he said in a clipped tone, before turning around to return to the dungeons, his robes billowing behind him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry had a sinking feeling. While he was elated that the winter holidays had just begun, he was worried because of the note he had received at lunchtime to report to the marauder's quarters. In his experience being summoned to see his guardians was never a good thing. He opened the door to find Remus on the couch, reading a book. Upon hearing the door open, Remus looked up. Closing the book, he leveled Harry with a stern gaze.

"Come in and sit Harry." Remus' tone was firm and serious.

'Uh, oh! This is definitely not a good sign,' was all that Harry could think as he took a seat in the comfy armchair across from the couch.

"Harry, I received notice that you are failing potions. Do you want to tell me what that is about?" Remus asked.

'Not good! Not good! Quick! Deflect!' "It's Snape! He hates me, the greasy git!" Harry whined.

Remus fixed Harry with a firm gaze. "That's 'Professor Snape', and you shouldn't talk that way about your teachers. But, what's this about you not turning in assignments?"

Harry squirmed. He hadn't realized that Remus would know about that. "It's just... It's just I've been so stressed out with the tournament, I just felt overwhelmed. I mean, my life was only in danger," he said dramatically, trying to play the sympathy card.

Remus let out a sigh. He knew that Harry was overplaying the role of the tournament, but he did have a valid point. "Harry, I'm sorry that I'm unable to help you but..." Remus trailed off as a thought just occurred to him.

"Uncle Remus?" Harry asked. "Are you okay?"

A slow smile spread over Remus' face. "Of course! Why didn't we think of this sooner?" Before Harry could question Remus again, the werewolf turned back to Harry. "Sirius is not bound by the same rules that prevent me from helping you. Sirius is technically not staff; he's a volunteer for Moody's classes. He's not even considered a teacher's aide. Harry, I want you to go to Sirius for any help you might need for the rest of the tournament."

A flood of relief washed over Harry as he realized that he might not have to flounder as much as he previously thought. "That's great, Uncle Remus! I'll go talk to Uncle Sirius now." Harry got up intent on finding Sirius, happy that Remus seemed to have forgotten the previous topic of their discussion.

Remus caught Harry's arm as he made his way out of the room. "Nice try. Sit back down, we're not finished," Remus said, a wry smile on his face.

Harry pouted a little; he had really thought that would work. Grudgingly he returned to his seat and looked up expectantly at his guardian.

"As I was saying... I know things have been hard for you, but if you were really having difficulties keeping up, you should have come to us. I understand why you couldn't speak to Professor Snape about it, but I could have spoken to him for you. As it is, I notice that Potions is the only class you have a failure warning from. If you were really having difficulties juggling the tournament and schoolwork, why didn't all your classes suffer?" Remus was not fooled.

Harry huffed. "Okay! So I didn't do the assignments because I just didn't feel like it! That greasy git just piles them on, and then he finds excuses to just give me more! I was sick of it and just didn't want to deal with it," Harry said petulantly.

"That, young man, is no excuse." Remus pinned the boy with a stern glare.

Harry squirmed under the man's gaze and bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Uncle Remus. Are you... you gunna.... you know?" Harry fumbled for the words.

"Am I going to what?" Remus asked, although he could guess at what Harry wanted to know.

"Are you going to punish me?" Harry asked mournfully.

Remus leaned back in consideration. While there was no question that he would punish the boy, the matter was how. A spanking seemed obvious, but he had a more fitting punishment in mind. "Yes, Harry, I am. I was considering a spanking, but I have decide on a different punishment."

Harry looked up hopefully.

"You are grounded from now until Christmas Eve. You are going to spend at least four hours a day making up the assignments you missed. I don't care that you cannot receive a grade on them any longer. Next year is your OWL year, and if you slack off this year, it makes next year that much harder," Remus explained.

"A whole week? But it's the winter holidays!" Harry whined. Harry was half tempted to ask for a spanking instead.

"You'll still have plenty of time after that to enjoy the winter holidays. I think you will find this a valuable lesson on why not to slack off," Remus pointed out.

"But-" Harry began

"Harry, the punishment stands," Remus said firmly. "Dobby has already moved your belongings to your room here. And, I have acquired the list of assignments that you missed from Professor Snape. Your punishment starts now. I want you to go to your room and start your essay on moonstones."

Harry dearly wanted to stomp his feet, but managed to refrain from exhibiting such childish antics. A sullen teenager made his way to his room, just barely resisting the urge of slamming the door.

Remus sighed. He almost wished that he had chosen to spank the child, at least then it would be over with, and he would not have had to deal with a sulking teenager for a week. Shaking his head, he returned to his book.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was three days into his grounding when Harry made a great discovery while reading the latest edition of Quidditch Monthly. There was a new prototype training snitch released called the 'Snitch-It'. It was top of the line, behaved just like a normal snitch, but had the ability to create an illusion opponent, and would respond to both it and the user. It also had a recall command so that you would never lose it and could end the practice anytime. Harry bounced excitedly at the prospect of owning one of these, and checked to see when they would be in stores. Harry was excited to discover that it would be offered at the quidditch store in Hogsmead. But, when he read the rest of the article, he was disappointed to find out that there was a limited stock because it was a prototype, and that it would be released the next day. He was still grounded, so there was no way that he could be allowed to go to Hogsmead, unless...

Harry dug through his trunk and pulled out the marauder's map. A sly smile slid across his features as he considered the possibilities.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day, Harry woke up early. He needed to be there when the store first opened. A bleary eyed teenager emerged from his room at 6:30 am. Harry checked his map. Sirius was in his room, no doubt sleeping, and Remus... Hmmm... Remus wasn't in his bedroom. Harry shrugged, well, Remus was the early riser of the family. Harry grabbed his book bag and went to go form his alibi. Because Harry needed to do research for his assignments, he was allowed to go to the library. He went to the library and pulled out his map. After saying the password to freeze his dot's position on Remus' map, he pulled on his invisibility cloak and made his way to Hogsmead.

When he reached the quidditch shop, he took off his invisibility cloak and stuffed it into his bag. Harry inwardly cheered at his success of pulling the whole thing off. As Harry reached for the door, the door opened, revealing a stunned Remus Lupin. Harry gaped in shock for a couple seconds before turning to run. A firm hand clamped down on his shoulder and derailed all plans for escape.

"I don't think so, young man!" Remus said sternly. "We're going back to the castle, right now, and by the time we get there, you had better have an explanation for this."

Remus half lead, half dragged the boy back to the castle and into the marauder's quarters. Remus practically threw Harry into the couch.

"Explain," he demanded with barely contained anger.

The whole walk back to the castle Harry was frantically searching for some excuse, any excuse. By the time he found himself on the couch looking up at a very angry guardian, he had worked himself into quite a state. "Umm... Well... That is... erm... Well..." Harry fumbled, he couldn't think straight.

"It is my understanding that you were grounded. Tell me, was I mistaken?" Remus asked with a deceptively calm voice.

Harry shook his head vigorously. "N-no Sir."

"And as I recall the two places you are allowed to be are the library and these rooms. Is that right?" Remus questioned further.

"Y-yes, Sir," Harry stuttered out.

"Then, why would I find you in Hogsmead of all places?" Remus asked harshly, not bothering to keep his anger out of his voice.

"I-I wanted t-to buy something. I'm sorry!" Harry cried out.

Remus' expression darkened. "Yes, you will be," he promised. Remus reached over and pulled the boy up. He led Harry into the far corner of his room. "I want you to bare your bottom and face the corner. You will face the corner for fifteen minutes to think about why you're about to be spanked. Do not move, you're already in enough trouble as it is."

Harry opened his mouth to protest until he saw the look on his guardian's face. Gulping, he turned and faced the corner and pulled his trousers and pants down to his knees. His face flushed at being punished like a four year old.

When Remus was satisfied that Harry would obey him, he set out to retrieve the big wooden hairbrush from his own room.

Harry stood there, a mixture of boredom and dread set in. He knew that he was really in trouble now. Feeling the cold air on his bare bottom, he couldn't help but think of how much said bottom would be hurting, and very soon. Harry heard Remus re-enter the room and sit down on the bed. Fifteen long minutes passed before Remus called Harry to his side.

"Harry, I'm very disappointed with you," Remus said, his tone reflecting his words. "I was being lenient when I only grounded you. I was considering spanking you as well, but I thought the grounding would be sufficient. Apparently I was wrong."

Harry fought back tears at the disappointment he heard in Remus' voice. He really hadn't meant to flaunt Remus' generosity; he had just wanted the snitch-it so much that he hadn't given any thought to that. Guilt flooded through him and his heart grew heavy.

"You are going to get a hard spanking with the hairbrush today, and you will get a bedtime spanking every day for the rest of your grounding," Remus said with finality.

Harry's head snapped up at that. Bedtime spankings? "But Uncle Remus, I still have three more days of grounding. You mean I'm going to get three MORE spankings?" Harry asked, dismayed.

"Yes, you are. Now come here." Remus gestured for Harry to come to him.

Harry felt for one brief moment the urge to escape, but then he remembered the disappointment in his uncle's voice, and the feelings of guilt sat uncomfortably in his stomach, weighing him down. He knew he deserved this; he had broken his uncle's trust. So it was with great reluctance that Harry shuffled over to Remus and allowed himself to be guided over the man's lap.

Remus brought the brush down on the exposed bottom with a loud SMACK!

Harry yelped as the first swat connected. "OWWWWWW!" He cried out.

Remus continued to pepper Harry's bottom with hard swats, landing three scorching swats to each spot before moving on. This had the effect of raising the pain in each spot to an intolerable level before moving on to the next, eventually making its way around and then starting the whole circuit over again.

Harry tried to just take his well-deserved punishment stoically but the burn quickly grew to unbearable levels. Harry writhed and wiggled, trying to move his bottom out of the line of fire, but to no avail. "Pleeeeaaassseee! OWWWWWWWW! I'm soooorrrrryyyyyy!"

Remus was not deterred in the least by Harry's squirming. He clamped down firmly and held Harry fast. He continued his pattern; each spot was thrice heated before moving on.

Harry eyes were prickling, and it wasn't long before the tears began to fall. Remus was spanking hard!

When Remus noticed that Harry had started to cry he asked. "Why are you receiving this spanking?"

"Fo- OWWWW! For sneaking OW! OW! OW! out to OWWWW! Hogsmead!" Harry yelped out, tears flowing freely.

"That's right! You were grounded, and in any case, you're not even supposed to be in Hogsmead when it's not a Hogsmead weekend," Remus lectured, while continuing to land hard stinging swats to the rapidly reddening bottom.

"OWWW I'm Soooorrrrryyyyy!! OWWWWWWW!" Harry was sobbing now.

"And what was the reason for your original punishment?" Remus prompted.

"OW! OW! For not OWWWWW! doing my OW! assignments! OWWWWWWWWWW!" Harry's bottom was on fire! He'd never sit again, surely.

"That's right! I should have done this when I found out, but I was lenient on you. I don't think I'll make that mistake again," Remus said sadly.

"Nooooo! I'm OWWWW! Sorrrrryyyyy!" Harry sobbed out. Harry was sobbing hard. As much as his bottom hurt he knew he deserved it. Remus had given him so much, and he repaid his love and trust with disrespect and disobedience.

Remus looked down at the upturned bottom and winced. Harry's bottom was a deep scarlet; he would be feeling this for a while. Lifting his leg, he said, "Okay, Harry, ten more."

Harry sobbed hard and only nodded, just wanting this to be over.

Remus landed the last ten swats to Harry's sit spot and then dropped the brush.

Harry howled as those last swats burned his bottom, adding to the intensity of the inferno. He was completely limp and defeated as he cried out the pain in his hindquarters. He would cry out the occasional "I'm sorry" repeating it over and over again as a mantra.

Remus had considered putting the boy back in the corner, but now looking at the sobbing boy, he just didn't have the heart to. Instead, he gathered the boy up into an embrace. Cradling the boy's sore bottom in the space between his spread legs, he seated Harry in his lap and held him close, rocking the boy gently to calm him down.

Remus held on to the crying boy for quite some time, simply rocking the boy and whispering reassurances while stroking his hair. Remus wasn't surprised when Harry fell asleep, even though it was morning, it was still quite early and Harry had cut into his sleep time to wake up so early. When Remus was sure that Harry was sound asleep, he slid the boy onto the bed, resting on him on his stomach.

As he was leaving the room, Remus sighed. He almost wished he hadn't promised Harry those bedtime spankings, especially since he had just given Harry a very hard spanking. But, he couldn't back down now. Harry needed to have clear consequences. He needed Remus to be consistent and reliable. Remus sighed as he closed the door. Well, no one ever said parenting would be easy.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry bit his lip as he avidly watched the door. He paced a bit around the room, using up some of his nervous energy that was just bursting to be spent. He had briefly considered the bed, since the chair was out. He definitely didn't want to sit at the hard desk chair, no matter what pillow was put on it. Besides, he had already had to spend most of his afternoon sitting in it while doing his assignments, which had been no picnic. Harry pouted a bit at that. He had needed to go to the library to reference something. When he touched the door a little alarm chimed off, and Harry found that the door wouldn't budge. Then Remus came out and asked him what he needed. Upon finding out, Remus took a book along and escorted Harry to the library and sat down to read his book. When Harry was finished, he escorted the boy back to their quarters. Clearly, he no longer trusted Harry to follow the restrictions. Harry felt a little saddened and hurt by that, but he knew that he deserved it. Remus had trusted him to obey the rules of the grounding and he flaunted them to do as he pleased.

Harry's thoughts were snapped back to the present by the opening of the door. Remus strode in and seated himself on the bed.

Remus looked up expectantly. "Okay, Harry, I believe you know what to do."

Harry bit back a protest. He deserved this, he knew he did. Harry regretfully, but quickly pulled down his pajama bottoms and pants and then situated himself over Remus' lap.

"Very good, Harry," Remus said before he brought down his hand on the upturned bare bottom.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Harry bit his lip as the hard swats re-heated the fire in his bottom, re-awakening the pain of the previous spanking.

"What is this spanking for?" Remus prompted.

"I OWwwww! went to OW! Hogsmead," Harry yelped out.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"And why was that not allowed?" Remus questioned.

"Be- Owwww! Because I was OWWWW! grounded!" Harry was squirming, it was still early in the spanking, but it already hurt so much!

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"And why were you being grounded?" Remus asked, continuing to lay on hard swats to Harry's rapidly reddening bottom.

"Because I OWwww! I didn't do my OWWWwww! Potions assignments!" Harry cried out. Tears filled his eyes, but he resisted shedding them thus far.

Remus lowered his left leg and lifted his right. Exposing the ever sensitive sit spot, he aimed his next swats there.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"I'm soooorrrrry!" Harry wailed, tears streaming down his face.

Remus rested his hand on Harry's back and began to rub the boy's back soothingly. Harry quickly calmed down. When he realized that Remus had stopped, he craned his head back to look at Remus. Harry's teary eyes looked at Remus with confusion.

"That was it?" Harry blurted out unthinkingly.

Remus was puzzled for a moment before realization kicked in. "Ah, I realize, I don't believe I ever explained bedtime spankings to you." Remus helped Harry up.

Harry cocked his head to the side. "Isn't it just a spanking you give at bedtime?"

"Yes and no, it is a spanking given at bedtime, but it's not a full spanking. It was a punishment my own father imposed on me. What a bedtime spanking is, is a light spanking to remind the child of their original punishment. It is not really meant to be a punishment in itself, but something to re-enforce the original punishment. Generally it would only consist of twenty swats unless there was any misbehavior that warranted otherwise," Remus explained.

Harry brightened at that. "You mean I get only twenty swats as long as I'm good?"

Remus nodded and Harry's heart lightened. Well that didn't sound so bad now, did it?

Remus stood up and gave Harry a brief hug. "Alright, now I want you to spend fifteen minutes in the corner, sitting on that stool," Remus said after he conjured a stool in the empty corner.

Harry's mouth opened to protest, but then he wisely shut it. As bad as this was, it could get worse. Harry moved to pull up his pajama bottoms when Remus' voice stopped him.

"No, leave those down, Harry. You may pull them up after your corner time," Remus said firmly.

Groaning, he made his way to the bar stool, and sat down gingerly. He stifled a whimper as his bare bum made contact with the cold hard wood. To Harry's dismay, he found that his feet didn't touch the floor, and so there was no way to keep all the weight off his bottom. Fifteen agonizing minutes later, Remus called him out of the corner, and he happily complied. After pulling up his pants and pajama bottoms, he made his way to Remus. Remus pulled him into a hug, which Harry returned. Harry had been worried all day that his Uncle Remus was still mad at him, and was happy to find out otherwise.

"Okay, Harry, time for bed." Remus lifted the covers and motioned Harry to get in.

Harry flushed a little at being tucked in. (Okay, so he knew Remus must have tucked him into bed after spankings sometimes, but that was when he was asleep!) But, he was also touched by the sentiment. No one had ever done that for him when he was little, so even in his embarrassment, he accepted it.

Harry climbed into bed, and Remus pulled the covers up to his chin. Remus dimmed the lights and then began to rub Harry's back soothingly. Harry's eyes fluttered closed, and despite the burning in his posterior, he soon found himself drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry had woken up with an excited sense of anticipation. It was Christmas morning. Harry smiled as he sat up in his bed. For the first time in days, he could sit with no pain. Remus had given him an early Christmas present before the Christmas Eve feast. That healing salve had worked wonders, and Harry was disappointed that there was only enough for one application. But, that was enough. He was able to sit on those hard benches in the Great Hall with no problem. He was able to relax and truly enjoy the feast.

Harry put on his slippers and made his way to the common room. No sooner had he opened the door then a big black mass of fur came barreling into him. Padfoot wagged his tail happily and licked Harry's face.

"EEEWWW! Uncle Sirius! That's gross," Harry complained.

In a flash, Padfoot was replaced by Sirius. "Happy Christmas, Prongslet!" Sirius said pulling the downed boy into a hug.

"Yes, Happy Christmas, Harry," Remus said. He had followed Sirius into Harry's room, but at a much more sedate pace.

Harry grinned. "Happy Christmas, Uncle Sirius!"

Harry pulled away from Sirius to hug Remus. "Happy Christmas, Uncle Remus!"

When Harry pulled away, Remus smiled gently. "Well, now, how about we open some presents?"

Harry beamed, and made his way to the Christmas tree.

A half an hour later found Harry admiring his gifts. Presents were still somewhat of a novelty, having never received them at the Dursleys. Harry was just about to gather them up to take them to his room when Remus stopped him.

"Wait a moment Harry, there's one more," Remus said, producing a small package from his pocket.

Curiously, Harry opened the small present and let out an excited gasp.

It was a Snitch-It!

"I take it you like it?" Remus asked with some humor in his voice.

Harry's only response was a beaming smile that said it all.


End file.
